


THAT face stroking thing WE do

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Español | Spanish, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Milking, bottom!Jensen, br
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la convención de Chicago, los chicos tienen unos días libres antes de volver al rodaje. Con lo que no cuentan es con que su avión se ve desviado por una tormenta que asola la zona. Jensen y Misha se ven solos en un aeropuerto, en unas circunstancias algo atípicas y sin que nadie sepa quiénes son. Ahí es cuando se dan cuenta de muchas cosas que no habían prestado atención antes, sobre todo Jensen, que al fin decide hablar claro con Misha y consigo mismo sobre las cosas que ha empezado a sentir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **Titulo:** “THAT face stroking thing WE do”

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Capítulos:** 5

 **Estado:** Completado

 **Fandom:** Spn. RPS

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha(y algo de Dean/Castiel al final del fic)

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no son míos pero ellos sí se pertenecen entre si. Ha quedado claro en la Chicon de Octubre 2012.

 **Warning:** Dosis altas de moñería y algunos momentos con angst.

 **Rating:** todos los capis son PG menos el último que es NC-17.

 **Resumen:** Tras la convención de Chicago, los chicos tienen unos días libres antes de volver al rodaje. Con lo que no cuentan es con que su avión se ve desviado por una tormenta que asola la zona. Jensen y Misha se ven solos en un aeropuerto, en unas circunstancias algo atípicas y sin que nadie sepa quiénes son. Ahí es cuando se dan cuenta de muchas cosas que no habían prestado atención antes, sobre todo Jensen, que al fin decide hablar claro con Misha y consigo mismo sobre las cosas que ha empezado a sentir.

 **Credit/source picture:** I do not own that picture. I wish! Even I didn't put the pink heart on it. I just found it on tumblr. Sorry I don't know who did it (God bless you for that!!!) Please, tell me who you are (the owner of the picture and who did that heart) and I will credit and praise you forever! Thank you!! <3

 **Nota de la autora:** Me he saltado un poco el orden de grabación de los capítulos para ajustarlo al fic y que quede más monoso <3 No me lo tengáis en cuenta ^^

 

**THAT face stroking thing WE do**

 

1.

 

Jensen dejó su bolsa de mano en el compartimento que había para ello sobre su asiento y ayudó a una mujer que apenas llegaba arriba a subir su maleta. Ella se lo agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y Jensen le respondió de igual modo. Luego quitó el móvil de su asiento y se sentó. Misha iba a su lado, sentado en el asiento más pegado a la ventana, tecleando a toda prisa en su teléfono. Jensen lo miró.

\- ¿Alguna novedad?

Misha levantó la cabeza y tardó unos segundos en ajustar la mirada sobre su compañero de reparto. Levantó el móvil hacia él y le enseñó la foto que estaba viendo. Apenas hacía unos minutos que Jared había subido a su twitter una foto de ellos dos donde estaban bebiendo vino blanco y pasaban un buen rato.

Jensen la miró. No se había dado cuenta de que ese traidor le había hecho la foto. Haber enseñado a Jared a usar las nuevas tecnologías empezaba a volverse en su contra.

\- Se ve que se aburre -sonrió sin darle demasiada importancia a la foto-. Me imagino que el fandom se habrá pronunciado por el tumblr.

Misha asintió.

\- Tenemos varias portadas con distintos títulos -tecleó respondiendo algo mientras hablaba-. Están locas.

Jensen lo miró de reojo. Misha tenía varias cuentas en el tumblr y no era la primera vez que se hacía pasar por una minion para estar bien informado de las cosas. Precisamente él no era el más indicado para hablar de locura.

\- Algún día van a pillarte -sonrió-. Otra vez.

\- Me haré otra cuenta entonces -respondió sin darle importancia. Terminó de escribir un par de cosas más, bloqueó el móvil y se lo guardó en el bolsillo-. ¿Cuántos días va a quedarse Jared en Chicago?

\- Creo que hasta que empiece a rodar la semana que viene. Gen tiene familia aquí a la que no ve desde hace tiempo y van a estar estos días visitando familiares.

\- Eso está bien -Misha se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se lo ajustó hasta ponerlo a su gusto-. Así que sólo tú y yo volvemos a Canadá.

\- Yo voy para California para estar allí unos días. Hago escala en Colorado.

\- Espero que no nos pille la tormenta -Misha miró por la ventanilla cómo los árboles a los lejos parecían agitarse con demasiada violencia-. El huracán Lisa ha causado muchos estragos en Nueva York y toda esa zona.

\- No creo que llegue hasta aquí -Jensen también se abrochó el cinturón preparándose para despegar-. Las autoridades habrían alertado a los aeropuertos y habrían dicho algo por las noticias.

\- No hace falta un huracán para aplazar un vuelo.

Jensen lo miró receloso.

\- No me pongas nervioso -le advirtió. Jensen no le tenía miedo a volar. Lo hacía demasiadas veces al año como para tenerle miedo, pero sí que era cierto que le daba cierto respeto. Nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar y prefería no pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Volvió la cabeza hacia Misha para cambiar completamente de conversación-. Por cierto, Misha... ¿me explicas por qué vas contando lo del hotel y la alfombra por ahí?

Misha sonrió recordando el incidente.

\- Te recuerdo yo a ti que fuiste tú el primero en insinuar lo que había pasado en esa entrevista que te hicieron.

\- ¡Nadie sospechaba nada de que habíamos hecho el cafre en el hotel!

\- Vamos, Jensen; te enrojeciste como una quinceañera virginal y pestañeaste como una damisela en apuros. ¿Te crees que las fans son tontas y no te conocen? Tenías que haber disimulado más y saber controlar tus reacciones.

Jensen guardó silencio. En eso le daba la razón. El asunto había sido que Jared y Misha habían estado luchando como dos niños pequeños en la habitación del hotel, cosa algo bastante habitual entre ellos por otro lado, pero Jared comenzó a ponerse demasiado bruto y muchas veces ese gigante no se daba cuenta de que era más fuerte que los demás y que podía hacerle daño sin querer a sus amigos, por eso él no dudó en salir al rescate de Misha cuando lo vio en peligro. Fue un acto reflejo. Ni siquiera lo pensó, pero se puso en medio de Jared y Misha y al final fue él el que acabó pasando la cara por la alfombra. 

La azafata interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando anunció que se fueran abrochando los cinturones de seguridad ya que despegarían en breves instantes. Jensen se volvió para observar el avión. No iba demasiado lleno y el ambiente era tranquilo y relajado. Se acomodó en su asiento y esperó a que el avión comenzara a tomar velocidad por la pista.

 

 

\- Creo que tras este fin de semana ha quedado claro que somos canon.

\- ¿Hmm? -Jensen giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada azulada de Misha. Desde que habían despegado apenas unos diez minutos atrás, había cerrado los ojos intentando dormir un poco.

\- Que somos canon -Misha tenía de nuevo el móvil en la mano y pasaba la yema del dedo sobre la pantalla para leer un comentario tras otro.

\- No me extraña -carraspeó cuando notó cierta pesadez en la garganta-. Es la primera convención donde nos arrimamos tanto. Habrán flipado.

\- Es cierto. Siempre me tratas como si tuviera la lepra -Misha no había apartado la mirada de la pantalla al hablar, por eso no se dio cuenta de la mirada verde de Jensen sobre él.

No podía negarle que tenía razón. Lo cierto es que nunca se habían llevado mal, pero habían estado jugando al gato y al ratón durante años. Habían interpretado por demasiado tiempo ese papel de que cuanto más lejos, mejor. Ahora, y no sabía muy bien por qué, Jensen había bajado la guardia. Sí, porque todo lo había empezado él. Ese fin de semana había sido distinto. Quizás porque había llegado a sus oídos que algunas fans demasiado radicales querían lanzarle cosas a Misha en la convención. No era la primera vez que aparecían ese tipo de rumores, y él seguía sin entenderlo. Misha era una buena persona con un gran corazón, ¿cómo podían algunas personas tratarle así?

Sin que el otro se diera cuenta, Jensen siguió mirándole. Le resultaba divertido que la gente pensara que Dean podía sentir algo por Castiel. Él mismo se había llegado a plantear varias cosas, como por ejemplo por qué de un tiempo a esa parte sentía algo por Misha. Era una sensación rara. Quizás fuera que había comenzado a entenderle más, pero un instinto de protección había nacido en él sin habérselo propuesto si quiera.

Una pequeña turbulencia agitó el avión y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Incluso Misha dejó de mirar la pantalla para mirar por la ventana.

\- ¿Llueve? -desde donde estaba, Jensen no veía nada debido a la oscuridad de fuera. ¿Ya se había hecho de noche?

\- Creo que sí -Misha pegó la frente al cristal y puso las manos a los lados evitando el reflejo del interior del avión-. Parece que estamos dentro de una nube.

Jensen sonrió por la frase. Eso le recordó a algo que el mismo Misha había dicho ese fin de semana.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que Cas sólo tiene ojos para Dean?

Misha volvió a meterse el teléfono en el bolsillo y lo miró para justificar sus palabras.

\- Porque es verdad. Lo dejó todo por él, luchó contra sus hermanos... Incluso prefirió estar solo en el purgatorio para no perjudicarle. Pensé que era obvio.

Jensen no lo había visto tan obvio hasta ahora. Quizás porque ahora entendía un poco más al ángel, pero... ¿por qué?

Otra turbulencia hizo que dejaran la conversación a medias y miraran alrededor. Misha buscó con la mirada a la azafata que tenía más cerca para leer su rostro. El ceño fruncido de la chica le dio mala espina, no obstante no le dijo nada a Jensen que tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia él. De nada serviría preocuparle.

\- ¿Has ido recopilando todas las cosas que he dicho en la convención? -lo acusó-. Te va a llevar un buen rato juntarlas todas.

\- En el tumblr te lo resumen todo -respondió-. Lo más importante, ya sabes. Como eso de que tu escena favorita es la del abrazo y no sé qué de una ducha -lo miró fijamente capturando su mirada-. ¿Me lo explicas? Porque no recuerdo ninguna ducha donde hayamos estado tú y yo antes. Y menos juntos.

Misha sonrió sonrojándose, no porque eso de la ducha hubiera llegado a oídos de Jensen, porque le daba igual, sino porque explicar que había muchas cosas que se inventaba para darle vidilla a las fans era más complicado de lo que parecía.

\- Lo cierto es que me lo he inventado -confesó-, pero habría sido divertido.

Jensen enarcó una ceja ante esas palabras.

\- ¿Soñando con meterte en la ducha conmigo, Collins? -le preguntó sin poder ocultar una sonrisa

\- Sí, ¿por qué no?

Jensen había intentando ser descarado, pero con Misha era imposible. Pensó que lo haría enrojecer pero el que había terminado rojo como un tomate había sido él. Saber que su compañero de reparto soñaba con estar en la ducha juntos era algo que nunca se habría imaginado. De nuevo esa extraña sensación estaba ahí, y aunque saber esa noticia tendría que haberle molestado, lo cierto es que le resultó curiosa. Realmente ¿y por qué no?

\- Señores pasajeros -la voz de una azafata enmudeció a todo el avión que guardaron silencio para oírla-. El capitán nos informa que estamos atravesando una zona con muchas turbulencias y les ruega que sigan en sus asientos con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado. Muchas gracias por su atención.

Apenas la mujer dejó de hablar, otra turbulencia, ésta mucho más fuerte que las dos anteriores, los hizo vibrar y moverse en el asiento de forma demasiado violenta. Algunos compartimentos de las maletas se abrieron en protesta. La luz comenzó a tintinear apagándose y encendiéndose repetidamente poniendo así más nerviosos a los pasajeros que observaban muertos de miedo.

\- Ahora es cuando sacas la sal de tu maleta y lo echas en el borde de todas las ventanas -la voz de Misha había bajado varios tonos. Intentó bromear para quitarle hierro al asunto, pero lo cierto es que estaba bastante preocupado.

\- Prefiero que me pongas dos dedos en la frente y nos saques de aquí -Jensen intentó lo mismo que él, pero no lo logró. Se le notaba demasiado pendiente del ajetreo que se había producido al otro lado de la cortina, donde varias azafatas parecían discutir algo-. Algo no va bien.

Misha se echo un poco por encima de él para ver mejor. Iban sentados casi al principio del avión y podían observar perfectamente la zona delantera.

Otra sacudida los movió por zonas y el avión se quejó. Una serie de vibraciones, como si fueran montados en la parte trasera de un camión con amortiguadores antiguos y condujeran por una carretera llena de piedras y baches, los sacudió de la misma forma que antes. Instintivamente Jensen se agarró con una mano al apoyabrazos de su asiento y apretó con fuerza.

\- Señores pasajeros, vamos a realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia. Permanezcan en sus asientos con los cinturones abrochados y sin moverse. En caso de que fuera necesario, próximamente les indicaríamos la postura de emergencia que deberían mantener para garantizar un buen aterrizaje.

De pronto el avión perdió algo de altura y cayó en picado varios metros. La sensación fue la misma a cuando se está subido en una atracción del parque de atracciones, te suben muy muy alto y de pronto te sueltan sin avisar. Al menos Jensen lo sintió así. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios intentando no dejarse llevar por el miedo.

Un roce cálido y caliente se puso sobre su mano y lo obligó a abrir los ojos para ver de qué se trataba. Misha había deslizado su mano sobre la suya y había entrelazado los dedos con los de él. Jensen lo miró sin decir nada. Debía de notársele en la cara lo tenso que estaba porque Misha le apretó la mano y le sonrió levemente.

\- Sólo son turbulencias. En un par de minutos habremos aterrizado sin problemas. Ya verás.

Jensen asintió no porque le creyera, sino porque necesitaba creerle. Ahí era donde se daba cuenta que él y Dean tenían más de una cosa en común. 

\- Señores pasajeros, adopten por favor la posición de seguridad que encontrarán indicado en el respaldo de sus asientos. Una vez en esa posic... -la voz de la azafata se vio interrumpida cuando otra turbulencia seguida de otra caída brusca de altura provocó que varios pasajeros lanzasen varios gritos y comenzasen a llorar.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Misha se sacó el móvil del bolsillo e intentó mandar un mensaje, pero no tenía cobertura. Jensen sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones. Él mismo sacó su móvil con la otra mano y lo accionó, pero tampoco tenía cobertura. El avión se echó hacia delante y eso les recordó que debían adoptar la posición de seguridad, que consistía en agachar el tronco y ocultar la cabeza entre las piernas. También debían poner las manos en la nuca, pero Misha no soltó la mano de Jensen en ningún momento y éste se lo agradeció en silencio.

Cuando la caída se hizo más empicada y cada vez fue más evidente que parecía que iban a estrellarse contra el suelo, Jensen cerró los ojos y rezó en silencio, intentando prepararse para lo que parecía ser un inminente final. Pero él no estaba preparado aún. Le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer. Le quedaban muchas cosas por decir. 

Respiró hondo expulsando el aire por la boca e intentando controlar el insistente lagrimeo de los ojos, que ya no era tanto causado por la situación sino por la postura tan incómoda. Cuando respiró hondo por última vez, asintió dándose valor a sí mismo, levantó la cabeza y un pequeño mareo le sobrevino cuando notó la velocidad a la que iba el avión y lo empinados que estaban. Volvió la cabeza hacia Misha y lo miró.

\- Gracias, Misha. Por todo -tuvo que levantar un poco la voz para hacerse oír entre los ruidos del avión, el aire, y los lloros y lamentos del resto de los pasajeros.

Misha levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

\- No vamos a morir aquí -dijo demasiado seguro-. Pero gracias.

Jensen ya no estaba seguro de nada, por eso sintió la imperiosa necesidad de seguir hablando.

\- Hay tantas cosas que me habría gustado que hubieran sido distintas entre tú y yo -confesó-. Este fin de semana... -hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas-. Este fin de semana ha sido muy especial para mí, Misha, porque he podido demostrar una parte de lo que siento por ti -sonrió con tristeza notando que ya apenas quedaba tiempo-. Eres un buen tío. Y te aprecio y te quiero. No lo olvides.

Misha parpadeó confundido porque nunca había oído a Jensen hablar así. No a él, no sin estar borracho. A él sí se le daban bien las palabras, sobre todos las dichas en el momento justo y preciso. Como ahora.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Jensen, porque sino morimos hoy aquí, me enamoraré perdidamente de ti y ya no te dejaré ir.

Jensen notó cómo Misha le apretaba la mano y asintió, sabiendo que se estaban quedando sin tiempo, sin saliva y sin palabras.

\- Que así sea, entonces -le prometió en silencio. Cerró los ojos cuando el silbido del exterior se hizo más y más alto anunciando la pérdida irremediable de altura-. Misha -lo llamó con miedo cuando supo que tras ese sonido fuera muy probable que no hubiera nada más-. No me sueltes.

\- No lo haré -y se lo demostró apretándole más la mano-. Nunca.

Luego un estruendo enorme. Eso fue lo último que Jensen escuchó antes de que todo se tornara oscuro a su alrededor.

 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

Un zumbido le rebotó en los oídos. Eso fue lo que hizo que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que estaba completamente tirado sobre lo que parecía ser un lateral del avión. Su asiento estaba caído a su lado, como si alguna fuerza sobrenatural lo hubiera arrancado de cuajo y lo hubiera escupido luego. Miró a un lado y a otro y tardó en enfocar la vista. Oía a los lejos voces y sonidos que no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, pero ahora su máxima preocupación era encontrar a Misha. 

No iba ni siquiera a pensar que algo podía haberle ocurrido a su compañero de reparto. No. No iba a pensar en nada malo. Iba a localizar a Misha e iba estar bien. Estaba seguro.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos para comprobarlo. Cuando intentó levantarse del suelo, Jensen se dio cuenta que tenía un brazo levantado por encima de su cabeza y completamente estirado. Al principio pensó que se lo había pillado con alguna maleta o algún resto de los asientos del avión, pero no; cuando giró la cabeza, vio que Misha estaba aún sentado en su asiento, completamente amarrado por el cinturón de seguridad y aún le sostenía la mano con fuerza. Jensen tuvo que apretar las mandíbulas para contener un sollozo. Misha le había prometido que no le soltaría la mano y así había hecho a pesar del impacto del accidente. Ahora sólo quedaba comprobar que su amigo y compañero estaba bien. Se puso a cuatro patas y gateó como pudo hasta llegar a donde él. El asiento de Misha también estaba ladeado pero no se había soltado como le había pasado al de Jensen.

\- Misha -lo llamó. Con la mano libre le apartó el flequillo despeinado que le caía sobre la cara y se lo echó a un lado para examinarle el rostro. No parecía haber heridas ni rastro de sangre por ningún lado. Eso podía ser una buena o mala señal, porque si el golpe había sido interno... Jensen no quería pensarlo y volvió a llamarle de nuevo-. Misha. Misha. ¿Me oyes?

Misha oyó que lo llamaban a los lejos. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que Jensen lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en él. 

\- Misha, ¿me oyes? -insistió-. ¿Estás bien?

Misha reaccionó poco a poco y fue tomando conciencia de todo. Recordaba el accidente, el ruido del avión al tomar pista con demasiada violencia, los gritos de la gente...

\- Creo que no estamos en Kansas, Dorothy -bromeó con un hilo de voz mirando a Jensen. Éste esbozó una sonrisa cerrando los ojos por un segundo en señal de alivio.

\- Viniendo de ti, puedo tomar ese saludo como algo normal -sonrió ahora totalmente aliviado viendo que Misha parecía estar bien-. Voy a soltarte el cinturón de seguridad. Sujétate con las piernas, ¿de acuerdo? Parece que estamos de lado.

\- Dame un minuto para recuperar la movilidad – Misha movió las piernas intentando despertarlas y las puso haciendo palanca para soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Entonces asintió con la cabeza-. Ya.

Jensen abrió el cinturón y Misha le cayó literalmente encima. El impacto no fue demasiado importante porque la distancia entre ambos no era tanta. De todas formas Jensen prefería eso a que Misha se hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo.

\- Lo siento -Misha se sentó a su lado para comprobar que aún seguía con los dedos entrelazados a los de Jensen-. Tengo las pierna demasiado dormidas y no he podido soportar todo el peso de mi cuerpo. ¿Te he hecho daño?

\- No. Creo que Jared me ha caído tantas veces encima que ya soy inmune a cuerpos que chocan contra mí -sonrió-. ¿Puedes moverte? ¿Notas alguna herida o algo roto?

Durante unos segundos Misha se examinó mentalmente y luego con la mano que tenía libre. Todo parecía estar en orden, de hecho comenzó a recuperar la movilidad de las piernas.

\- Todo parece estar en su sitio -intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero no le salió. Luego se miró la mano que tenía unida a Jensen-. Creo que ya puedo soltarte, ¿no? 

Jensen miró la mano y asintió. Cuando Misha apartó la suya, un frío le recorrió la piel. Supuso que se debía al sudor y al cambio de temperatura producido tras el accidente. Sí, debía de ser eso.

\- Gracias -movió los dedos notando como si le faltara algo.

\- ¿Tú estás bien? 

\- Sí. Parece que me he caído del asiento durante el accidente, pero no lo recuerdo y tampoco me duele nada fuera de lo normal.

Misha asintió complacido por la buena noticia. Entonces se puso de rodillas para divisar el resto del avión.

\- Vamos a echar una mano. Cuando nos montamos vi a varias mujeres mayores y algunos niños. Pueden que ellos necesiten ayuda.

Jensen asintió y lo elogió mentalmente por tener la mente tan clara y despejada casi desde el primer segundo en que había despertado. A él le había llevado más tiempo y aún estaba algo confuso, pero por supuesto que iría tras él para ayudar en todo lo que pudiera. Dios o cualquier deidad divina le había dado una oportunidad de seguir con vida. Ahora era su turno de devolver ese favor y agradecer que estaba vivo.

 

 

 

El accidente había sido menos aparatoso de lo que parecía en un principio. A pesar de que habían caído en picado varios metros, el piloto había podido mantener el control en el último minuto y aterrizar sin estrellar el avión. El impacto los hizo derrapar, y eso unido al agua que había en la pista los hizo irse hacia un lado, lo que acabó rompiendo una de las ruedas, un ala, y que el avión se balanceara hacia un lado. Hacia donde estaban sentados Jensen y Misha precisamente. El resto del avión parecía estar en mejores condiciones, sin contar claro el desorden reinante de maletas y artículos personales que parecían estar esparcidos por todas partes.

Nadie parecía herido de gravedad. Algunas contusiones, rasguños y nervios a flor de piel, pero nada que necesitase hospitalización urgente. Para suerte de todos ellos, un pasajero era médico y se encargó de analizar a los pasajeros que parecían más afectados. 

A pesar de que no corrían peligro, lo mejor era salir de allí. El piloto y el resto de los tripulantes anunciaron que habían perdido toda comunicación con la torre de control y que ahora mismo se encontraban en un hangar abandonado entre dos pueblos muy poco transitados. Eso unido a la gran lluvia que parecía seguir cayendo fuera hacía poco probable que los del equipo de rescate llegasen en el acto.

\- Lo mejor es salir del avión y buscar refugio fuera -el piloto apretaba una gasa esterilizada en la mejilla de una mujer-. Si no recuerdo mal, tiene que haber un cobertizo ahí fuera donde se guardaban las avionetas y un edificio adyacente. Podemos refugiarnos ahí.

\- ¿No está habilitado? -preguntó el médico desde lejos donde atendía a una mujer mayor.

\- No. No está en las rutas comerciales. A principios de los ochenta se construyó pensando que esta zona sería próspera para los negocios, pero no fue así, así que dejaron la construcción del aeropuerto a medias y los granjeros de la zona utilizaron el recinto para sus avionetas, quien las tuviera, y sus animales. Ahora está abandonado.

El piloto sabía dónde estaban y en qué condiciones estaba el lugar porque les obligaban a saberse en la ruta que hacían todos los sitios posibles donde pudieran aterrizar en caso de emergencia. Y ese lugar era uno de ellos.

\- ¿No sería mejor quedarnos aquí? -un hombre de mediana edad no parecía tener muy claro querer abandonar el avión.

\- No -el piloto fue rotundo-. Por la posición en la que estamos, el avión tiene rota una rueda y parte de un ala. Si nos movemos demasiado, podemos romperla más y provocar que nos demos la vuelta y eso sí que sería peligroso. Deberíamos ir saliendo de aquí en cuanto podamos.

Todos asintieron convencidos de que eso era lo mejor. Misha escuchaba atentamente las palabras del piloto y cuando éste pidió voluntarios para ayudar a reconocer la zona, él no dudó en levantar la mano para ofrecerse. Un equipo saldría fuera para inspeccionar el lugar y llevar al resto de los pasajeros a un sitio a salvo y seguro.

 

 

Bajar del avión fue complicado sin una escalerilla, y la rampa de emergencia parecía no querer activarse, por eso tuvieron que deslizarse por un lado hasta saltar cuando apenas la altura era de un metro y medio de distancia del suelo. Cuál fue la sorpresa de los que bajaron que notaron cómo el agua les llegaba casi a las rodillas. El piloto les anunció que eso era normal dada las lluvias de los últimos días y el atasco que tendría que tener el alcantarillado de esa zona.

Cuando bajaron, lo hicieron con linternas sacadas del equipo de emergencia del avión y enfocaron a través de la espesa lluvia. El hangar quedaba a lo lejos, y un poco antes estaba el edificio del que había hablado el piloto. Misha y otros cuatro hombres más caminaron hacia el edificio para ver si era viable llevar al resto de los pasajeros allí.

No tuvieron problema para romper la puerta de entrada que estaba ya bastante maltratada de por sí. En cuanto enfocaron con las las linternas se dieron cuenta de que la planta baja estaba totalmente inundada, así que subieron las escaleras con cuidado para llegar a la segunda planta. El edificio parecía estar completamente terminado; tenía las ventanas herméticamente cerradas, puertas, las paredes terminadas, todo diáfano y listo. Pero la actividad de ese pequeño aeropuerto jamás llegó a producirse. Cosa que a ellos les vino muy bien.

 

La segunda planta era perfecta para albergar a los pasajeros y pasar allí las horas que quedasen hasta que un equipo de rescate viniera a buscarles. 

Cuando regresaron al avión y comunicaron la buena noticia dentro de la situación en que se encontraban, todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Se crearon grupos para repartirse las tareas y estar así lo más organizados posibles. Misha se quedó en el grupo que ayudaba a llevar a los pasajeros desde el avión hasta el edificio y ubicarles allí hasta que estuvieran todos. Jensen, junto con otro hombre que parecía tan fuerte como él, ayudó desde el avión a bajar a los pasajeros que bien por edad o por condiciones físicas no podían bajar ellos solos. Algunas azafatas rompieron varias ventanillas por donde el avión estaba más bajo y por ahí pudieron agilizar la operación y empezar a sacar cosas para llevarlas al edificio. Metieron en bolsas de basura para que no se mojara todo lo que pudieran necesitar en el otro lado; mantas, toallas, almohadas, comida que no necesitase ser cocinada, botellas de agua, refrescos, medicinas y otros utensilios básicos. Siempre podrían volver al avión, pero las ventanas eran muy estrechas y no todos entraban por ese hueco tan pequeño.

\- Jensen -el piloto se volvió hacia él-. Te llamabas Jensen, ¿no?

\- Sí -Jensen se incorporó del suelo del avión donde había estado tirado ayudando a bajar a una mujer hasta que otros compañeros la cogieron desde el suelo. Le dolían los brazos porque tenía que mantener en peso a la gente para que no cayeran y eso era un esfuerzo y una responsabilidad enorme.

\- Ya no quedan más pasajeros en el avión y el resto de los chicos están ayudando a las azafatas a llevar todas las bolsas de plástico para el edificio. Necesito, tú que eres fuerte, que lleves esto -el piloto le puso una bolsa de plástico enorme en los brazos y se aseguró de que lo había agarrado bien-. Son equipos de seguridad que tiene el avión; Localizadores, la radio portátil... Vamos a intentar que funcionen para que nos localicen lo antes posible.

Jensen asintió complacido de poder ayudar en algo tan importante. Bajó del avión sin ayuda de nadie y saltó al suelo. Fuera hacía frío y seguía lloviendo. Ya no tanto como cuando llegaron, pero el viento era muy fuerte y hacía que la lluvia le mojara por todas partes.

El piloto le bajó las bolsas con cuidado y le dio varias indicaciones.

\- Mi compañero tiene que estar en el edificio organizándolo todo. Dale la bolsa a él y que lo vaya mirando.

Jensen asintió. Se dio la vuelta para localizar el edificio pero apenas podía ver nada. Una mano en el hombro hizo que se volviera.

\- ¿Te guío? -la voz de Misha sonó muy cerca de él y a Jensen le costó trabajo reconocerle en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Sabes ir?

\- He ido y vuelto como unas setenta veces. Creo que ya podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Jensen sonrió y asintió. Esperó a que Misha encendiera la linterna y enfocara al suelo. O al agua en este caso.

\- Ten cuidado por donde pisas. El suelo es llano, pero en algunas partes hay desniveles -lo alertó-. Iremos despacio.

\- Tú mandas -Jensen agarró fuertemente el equipo que llevaba protegido en las bolsas y caminó a su lado intentando ver el suelo sin conseguirlo.

\- ¿Sabes? -Misha comenzó a hablar para que la caminata que aún les quedaba no se hiciera tan larga-. Todo esto me recuerda a cuando rodamos el capítulo de los Croatoan.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa.

\- The End, ¿no? -no estaba seguro del título porque jamás se los había aprendido-. A mí esto me recuerda más a The walking dead, ¿y sabes? Estoy acojonado de que de pronto aparezca un caminante y me muerda el brazo -le confesó. La idea era absurda porque no estaban en la misma situación, pero el miedo y la incertidumbre eran las mismas.

\- No te preocupes -Misha le palmeó la espalda para infundirle valor-, luego te daré la mano para que no tengas miedo. No necesitas que te la de para cruzar la calle, ¿no? Es posible que tu madre aún no te deje.

Jensen no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la provocación de Misha. Sabía que estaba intentando quitarle hierro al asunto y a todo eso que les rodeaba. También sabía que si necesitaba coger la mano de alguien, la de Misha iba a estar siempre esperándole. Eso le hizo pensar y ponerse más serio cuando dejó de reír. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero sabía que las cosas habrían sido mucho más difíciles si Misha no hubiera estado ahí.

\- Me gusta lo que ha pasado el fin de semana. Quiero decir, el habernos soltados con las fotos, aceptar las sugerencias de las fans, lo de acariciarnos la cara haciendo alusión a Dean y Cas. Me gustó.

Misha asintió con la cabeza.

\- A mí también -y no dijo nada más. A pesar de guardar un extraño silencio, ambos estaban sumergidos en una especie de recuerdos de las cosas acontecidas en la convención. Se lo habían pasado bien y eso que al principio la cosa no había comenzado con buen pie. 

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Misha lo guió por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta y allí lo dejó con los demás para volver al avión a seguir recogiendo cosas para traerlas a un sitio más seguro. Jensen se quedó allí ayudando. Las toallas ya habían llegado en las primeras bolsas, así que se repartieron entre los pasajeros para que se secaran lo mejor posible. Luego Jensen se ocupó de las almohadas y las mantas. No había para todos, así que fue diciendo a cada grupo que las compartieran para que todos pudieran dormir lo más cómodamente posible hasta que llegasen a buscarlos. 

Comenzaron a extender las mantas en el suelo para estar más cómodos y pronto comenzarían a repartir la comida. No era mucha y tenían que racionarla por si acaso tardaban más días en encontrarles, pero al menos algo había para no dormir con el estómago vacío esa noche.

\- ¡Jensen! -una mujer alta y morena que le había ayudado a repartir las mantas se acercó hasta él rápidamente. Habían colocado velas en las repisas de las ventanas y, aunque no daban demasiada luz, al menos no estaban a oscuras-. ¿Has cogido ya tu propia manta y almohada?

Jensen negó con la cabeza. Había estado repartiendo a los demás y se había olvidado de guardarse una para él.

\- No. Si sobran ya cogeré una. No soy muy friolero de todas formas. 

\- De acuerdo, como quieras -la mujer se guardó la manta que traía bajo el brazo-. Avísame si cambias de idea.

\- Lo haré, gracias -Jensen la vio ir y de pronto cayó en que no había guardado para Misha. No lo había vuelto ver, y eso sólo podía significar que seguía fuera trayendo bolsas del avión. Habían empezado horas atrás y sin duda cuando volviera estaría agotado-. ¡Espera! -la llamó acercándose hacia ella con paso rápido-. Creo que voy a aceptar tu oferta de la manta y la almohada. Misha llegará muy cansado y se merece tener un sitio donde descansar.

La mujer sonrió asintiendo.

\- Ah, sí, tu compañero -le tendió la manta y la almohada y le siguió sonriendo-. Me ha sobrado dos mantas. Por si él es más friolero que tú.

Jensen se quedó con los brazos cargados viendo cómo la mujer se daba media vuelta y aún sonriendo se alejaba hacia el fondo. Eso de “compañero” había sonado raro. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Compañero de trabajo, de juerga, de asiento, o compañero de _compañero?_ Porque si era así, ¿en qué se había basado esa mujer para hacer esas deducciones?

Oteó el lugar y se dirigió a un rincón donde no parecía haber nadie. Extendió la manta y puso luego la almohada y la otra manta en encima. Cuando terminó, levantó la vista y una mujer mayor lo miraba en silencio desde su propia manta. Estaban prácticamente al lado el uno del otro. Jensen tosió.

\- Lo siento. No le he preguntado si el lugar estaba ocupado.

\- Ah, no te preocupes, no hay nadie. Puedes dejar la manta ahí. Yo te la cuido.

Jensen se lo agradeció porque quería ir a ayudar a servir la cena y no tenía claro si al volver la manta seguiría en su sitio. Hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con la cabeza para despedirse de la mujer y siguió con lo que tenía en mente.

 

 

La cena se sirvió en cuanto llegaron todas las bolsas con comida. Una especie de puré de patatas frío, salchichas ahumadas, un refresco y cacahuetes compusieron esa inusual cena. No era una maravilla, pero al menos era algo.

Misha terminó de traer la última de las bolsas y se agarró a la barandilla para subir el escalón que le faltaba. Le dolían las piernas como nunca antes en su vida y estaba calado de la cabeza a los pies. De hecho sospechaba que de toda el agua que le había caído encima ya había comenzado a salirle escamas. 

Levantó la cabeza y observó que se habían organizado muy bien. La gente estaba en su mayoría sentadas sobre sus mantas. La poca iluminación daba al lugar un ambiente relajado y tranquilo. Algunos aún parecían estar terminando de cenar y otros charlaban tumbados sobre sus mantas. Misha se sentó en el escalón para descansar un rato y luego ver dónde podría echarse para dormir un poco. Aunque quizás lo primero que debería de hacer fuera secarse la ropa. 

Como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, una toalla grande y blanca con las siglas de la compañía aérea le cubrió los hombros y parte de la cabeza. Misha echó a un lado el borde de la prenda para mirar quién le había puesto esa cosa encima.

\- Pensé que te ibas a quedar abajo haciendo unos largos -Jensen lo envolvió con la toalla como si fuera un burrito de carne y se sentó a su lado-. Has subido el último.

\- Quería asegurarme de que no nos dejábamos nada -aceptó la toalla y con una esquina se limpió las gotas que habían comenzado a caerle por la frente-. Lo cierto es que dentro del agua se está más caliente que aquí fuera -comentó sin poder evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

\- Tienes que quitarte esa ropa de encima y dejar que se seque o vas a coger una pulmonía -Jensen se levantó, lo agarró por los hombros y lo guió con él hacia un cuarto de baño-. Te he guardado varias toallas. Envuélvetelas por el cuerpo y dame tu ropa para ponerla a escurrir.

Misha pensó en llevarle la contraria. Se encontraba bien y no iba a pasarle nada por quedarse con la ropa humedecida, pero Jensen parecía tan decidido que no quiso contradecirle. Aceptó las toallas que el otro le tendía y entró en uno de los aseos que estaba libre. 

Conforme se fue quitando la ropa la fue pasando por encima de la puerta y Jensen la fue recogiendo. Los vaqueros pesaban casi el triple de su peso normal. Incluso las botas, que aún seguían chorreando agua.

\- Voy a llevar esto para que escurra. Ahora vuelvo.

Misha respondió con un “hmmm” y siguió a lo suyo. Se había envuelto la toalla alrededor de la cintura y se había echado otra sobre los hombros. Ambas prendas lo cubrían completamente, pero él se sentía desnudo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en secarse su ropa?

\- ¿Ya estás listo? -la voz de Jensen llegó desde fuera.

Misha salió y se lo quedó mirando cuando éste le puso una manta cálida y pesada sobre los hombros. Luego lo guió a la esquina que le había guardado.

\- Voy a traerte algo para comer. Siéntate.

Realmente Misha no conocía esa vena mandona de Jensen. Bueno, sí, pero nunca le había hecho caso, quizás porque siempre habían bromeado mutuamente y nunca se habían hecho demasiado caso. Hasta ahora. Lentamente y logrando que ninguna de las prendas se le abriera y enseñara más de lo que realmente quería enseñar, Misha se sentó en el suelo y miró a la señora mayor que tenía al lado y que parecía estar fascinada siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

\- Es una gran chico -la mujer torció la cabeza señalando a Jensen que se encontraba en la otra punta de la enorme sala.

\- Lo es -Misha no sabía qué contestar. En esos últimos días con él se había dado cuenta de cómo era Jensen realmente, y parecía no tener nada que ver con el Jensen que él mismo intentaba hacer creer a la gente que era. El verdadero Jensen Ackles era mucho más tímido de lo que aparentaba. Y más retraído, ocultándose en algo como si siempre necesitase tener una vía de escape. Normalmente esa tabla de salvación solía ser Jared, que por su personalidad y forma de ser era el complemento perfecto que Jensen necesitaba. Quizás por eso se llevasen tan bien. Pero ese fin de semana Misha había conocido más facetas de Jensen. Facetas que le habían gustado. Aunque aparentase ser un tío duro y algo frívolo, Jensen era un tipo cariñoso, incluso hasta romántico, y cuando dejaba ver algo de esas cualidades tan bonitas que tenía, rápidamente volvía a su madriguera a esconderse como si se tratase de un ratoncito asustado.

Sumido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando Jensen llegó a su lado con una bandeja de plástico del avión. Traía el extraño puré de patatas, un par de salchichas y un bote de plástico. Cuando se sentó a su lado, comenzó a agitarlo con energía. Misha y la mujer lo miraron.

\- Es sopa. Se calienta agitándola así durante varios minutos -aclaró. Cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente caliente, lo destapó y se lo tendió a Misha-. No es la mejor sopa del mundo, pero al menos te ayudará a entrar en calor.

Misha agarró el envase con una mano y el calor de esa cosa hizo que sus dedos volvieran un poco más a la vida. Antes de llevárselo a los labios para beber se lo tendió a la mujer mayor.

\- ¿Quiere? Le sentará bien.

\- No gracias, eres muy amable, pero ya he cenado más que suficiente -agitó las manos para darse más énfasis-. Bébetelo tú que tienes que estar helado.

Misha no se dio por vencido y se lo ofreció a Jensen para que bebiera, pero éste negó con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente esperando que se lo tomara. Finalmente se lo acercó a los labios y bebió. Efectivamente era la cosa más asquerosa del mundo entero, pero al menos estaba caliente, y eso le ayudó a encontrarse un poco mejor.

Durante la cena los tres estuvieron charlando de cosas que no parecían tener importancia alguna, pero la conversación era fundamental para mantenerlos entretenidos y animados. La mujer les contó algunas historias de cuando era joven y de cómo había cambiado todo en esos últimos treinta años. Jensen y Misha escucharon atentos y cuando terminaron de cenar, Jensen recogió la bandeja y se levantó para llevarla a su sitio. Al volver, la mujer mayor ya se había tumbado, tapado con su manta y Misha lo esperaba sentado en la misma posición.

\- Gracias por la cena y por la manta. Voy a buscarme un sitio para dormir.

\- Te he guardado este -llegó donde él y se tumbó de lado tras él-. Sólo he podido conseguir una almohada, pero creo que nos apañaremos.

Misha sonrió girándose para ver cómo Jensen se había tumbado tras su espalda y esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¿Vamos a dormir juntos?

\- Prometo no propasarme -Jensen levantó una mano e hizo la señal de protección de los boy scouts.

\- Te estaré vigilando -bromeó mientras se tumbaba él también. Se había desenrollado la manta de los hombros y la había desplegado sobre ellos hasta que quedaron completamente tapados. Luego se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a Jensen hasta acoplarse por completo contra su pecho.

Jensen dejó de respirar y siguió así por un rato mientras Misha se acomodaba en sus mismísimas narices. Le asombró comprobar que se acoplaban demasiado bien como para que fuera cierto. Cuando notó que llevaba un rato sin respirar, soltó una bocanada de aire que llegó hasta la nuca de Misha, que volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

\- ¿Estás cómodo?

Jensen asintió por inercia.

\- Sí. Es que me has hecho cosquillas en la nariz con el pelo -bueno, para ser una mentira no estaba del todo mal.

\- Lo siento -Misha se removió de nuevo intentando echar la cabeza hacia un lado mientras se acomodaba de nuevo restregándose contra el cuerpo de Jensen.

Jensen gruñó en respuesta pero no dijo nada. Tampoco estaba seguro de poder haber dicho algo coherente. Tal y como estaba, el cuerpo de Misha estaba dejado de caer completamente sobre el suyo, y la coronilla de su cabeza le caía justo debajo de su nariz.

Estuvo sin moverse un buen rato, hasta que estuvo seguro de que Misha se había dormido. Entonces exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo en la boca y se aventuró a respirar de nuevo. De nuevo el olor de Misha lo envolvió. Sin poderlo evitar acercó la nariz a su coronilla y lo olió. ¿Qué diablos comía ese hombre que olía a vainilla y canela? ¿Qué clase de feromonas eran esas? 

La pregunta rebotó en su mente un rato, hasta que él mismo se contestó que esas feromonas eran de las que se te metían dentro y te destrozaban el cerebro. Jamás en su vida había conocido a nadie como Misha, y era lógico, porque no podía existir otro como él.

Tras estar un rato pensando, finalmente se rindió al sueño. Mientras dormía, pasó el brazo por la cintura de Misha abrazándole y atrayéndole más contra su cuerpo, como si temiera que se alejara de él. Pero no lo hizo; Misha, dormido como estaba, giró la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente sobre los labios de Jensen. Ninguno de los dos se despertó, pero durmieron en esa posición hasta el día siguiente.

 

 

_Nota de la autora: Aunque no está científicamente demostrado que los seres humanos tengan feromonas como tienen los animales y algunas plantas y árboles, sí que hay diversos estudios sobre ello, pero siguen siendo muy debatidos. Las feromonas son sustancias químicas secretadas por los seres vivos con el fin de provocar comportamientos específicos en otros individuos, con frecuencia de la misma especie aunque no necesariamente. Si queréis saber mi opinión, estoy absolutamente segura de que Misha Colllins tiene su propia feromona personal. Sino... ¿cómo explicáis nuestro comportamiento con él?_


	3. Chapter 3

 

3.

 

 

Jensen se desperezó lentamente y abrió los ojos. Al principio dudó de dónde se encontraba, pero pronto todos los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su mente en forma de imágenes rápidas unas detrás de otra, hasta que la última de ellas se paró en Misha. Bajó la cabeza y ahí estaba su compañero de reparto, o _compañero,_ como había insinuado la mujer de las mantas. Misha estaba acostado casi boca arriba, con el brazo de Jensen sobre el estómago y la boca ligeramente abierta respirando a través de ella. 

No pudo evitar mirarle. La luz de la mañana aún no había llegado en su totalidad y las pocas velas que quedaban encendidas no alumbraban demasiado bien como para poder verlo todo con claridad. Tampoco parecía haber nadie despierto aún, de hecho varios ronquidos y toses se oían por la sala. 

Movió los dedos con cuidado, intentando no despertarle aunque eso no parecía posible porque Misha parecía estar profundamente dormido. No obstante movió la mano lentamente. Le recorrió el estómago y subió para arriba, notando la tela áspera de la toalla. Sabía que no llevaba nada debajo. Él mismo había dejado secando toda su ropa, incluida la interior, y no se sorprendió al ver que Misha seguía llevando calzoncillos de color naranja.

Levantó el brazo y lo guió hacia su cara con el fin de apartarle un hilo de la manta que tenía pegado a la mejilla. Lo quitó con cuidado, acariciando con la yema de los dedos la áspera mejilla con la finalidad de atrapar el hilo y tirarlo a un lado. Cuando lo consiguió, sus dedos volvieron a su cara. No supo muy bien por qué, pero descubrió que le gustaba acariciarle. No era la primera vez que lo hacía porque, rodando el principio de la octava temporada había tenido que hacerlo, pero no así, no de esa manera.

Dejó pasar el dedo índice y corazón sobre la barba de varios días. No estaba tan áspero como él creía y el tacto le resultó agradable. La mandíbula marcada de Misha estaba relajada y los labios estaban algo resecos por haber estado respirando a través de ellos. 

Le recorrió la marca que tenía en el contorno de la cara. Se la había visto varias veces pero no recordaba si Misha le había contado cómo se la había hecho. Quizás en unas de las múltiples caídas que había tenido de pequeño con la bicicleta. O de mayor, no lo sabía, pero ahora le interesaba todo lo que pudiera averiguar. Se sentía absurdo porque el sentimiento que había nacido en él era de protección, tal y como una madre tendría con su bebé recién nacido. Por eso pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, que todo eso del accidente de avión le había afectado más de la cuenta. Seguramente se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza y no lo recordaba, porque si se paraba a pensarlo, él no tenía por qué preocuparse por nada. Misha era incluso mayor que él, y había demostrado que sabía cuidarse solo. Y ya no sólo eso, sino que sabía y podía cuidar de los demás, incluso de él, que le había prometido darle la mano y no la había soltado en ningún momento.

Eso le emocionó. Sabía que los momentos difíciles unían a las personas, pero eso que había comenzado a sentir por Misha no era nuevo, siempre había estado ahí, aunque siempre había encontrado una excusa para echar tierra por encima y mantenerlo escondido más tiempo. Hasta ahora, hasta que ese sentimiento de protección y cuidado aparecieron para no querer irse.

Con el dedo índice volvió a subir por el contorno de la cara y le recorrió las patillas, acariciándoselas para peinárselas un poco. Era increíble cómo se había despeinado tanto sin apenas moverse del sitio.

 

Jensen se lamió los labios y separó la vista de su cara. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí perdido mirándole, pero el cielo que ya se filtraba a través de las ventanas era más claro. Aún seguía gris y parecía llover aunque con menos fuerza, aunque esa leve claridad fue como una nueva esperanza para todos.

Levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos verdes y cansados de la mujer mayor que dormía junto a ellos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí observando, pero por la expresión serena y relajada de su rostro, daba la impresión de llevar un buen rato despierta.

Jensen no supo qué decirle y tampoco tenía claro que pudiera encontrar palabras para justificar ese momento que había tenido. Desde luego no se arrepentía, pero no quería que nadie más lo hubiera visto, ya no porque pudieran reconocerles, sino porque ese momento, esos minutos donde había grabado bajo su dedo la piel de Misha para recordarlo para siempre, era un momento íntimo, sólo de él, de nadie más. De pronto se sintió celoso de que alguien pudiera hacer eso que él había hecho.

Una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer le hizo relajar la mirada que se había vuelto desconfiada y lejana.

\- No te preocupes -lo tranquilizó hablando apenas en un murmullo para que sólo ellos dos se enterasen-. Durante cincuenta y siete años estuve despertando así a mi marido todas las mañanas. Sé lo que se siente -la mujer cambió de postura con dificultad-. Aprovéchalo mientras lo tengas.

Jensen podía haberla sacado de su error, explicarle que no era lo que ella pensaba, pero... ¿para qué? ¿A quién iba a intentar engañar? Imaginarse despertando así a Misha no le resultó para nada desagradable y si tuviera el poder de echar el tiempo para atrás y repetir esa mañana, lo habría vuelto a acariciar igual sin lugar a dudas.

 

 

 

Poco a poco el resto de la sala se fue despertando. Jensen se incorporó y se levantó para ver si podía echar una mano sirviendo el desayuno. Necesitaba sentirse útil. Sentir cosas que no podía explicar aún le hacían sentirse nervioso e inquieto. Pensar en Misha provocaba en él una serie de descargas que le hacían tener ganas de enfrentarse contra el mundo. Imaginar que Misha pudiera acariciarle la mejilla como él lo había hecho le daba una energía capaz de hacer cosas que no sabía que estuviera dispuesto a hacer. Lo cierto es que Misha ya le había acariciado así antes. Recordó la última Comic Con, donde le pasó la mano por la cara mientras éste respondía preguntas. Lo hizo de broma, para incomodarle, y luego Misha le devolvió el gesto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente ese sentimiento realmente estaba ahí y no sólo en él, sino en Misha también. Recordaba cómo le había acariciado la mejilla y cómo se había quedado varios segundos sin habla intentando que su cerebro volviera a reaccionar. Joder... ¿cómo había podido estar tan ciego?

Apartó la manta y se levantó de un salto. Tenía que alejarse de allí, hacer algo que lo mantuviera ocupado un buen rato mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y comprender que sentía por Misha algo más que una sincera amistad.

 

 

 

Misha se despertó apenas diez minutos más tarde. Se sentía totalmente descansado a pesar de que el día anterior había sido muy duro. Se incorporó y se sentó sobre la manta mientras terminaba de despertarse. Se rascó los ojos y estiró la espalda. Le pareció raro que no le doliese aún habiendo dormido en el suelo. Posiblemente estaba tan cansado que ni se percató de ese pequeño detalle.

Giró el cuello a un lado y a otro para estirar los músculos y se percató de que la mujer al lado lo miraba sentada desde su manta.

\- Buenos días -Misha le sonrió. Se sentía algo incómodo hablando con una señora mayor mientras estaba envuelto en un a toalla. Tenía que localizar a Jensen para preguntarle dónde había puesto su ropa. 

\- Buenos días -ella también esbozó una sonrisa-. ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Lo cierto es que sí. Estaba tan cansado que me habría dormido de pie -confesó-. Creo que iré a vestirme. ¿Necesita que la ayude a levantarse y le busque algo para desayunar?

\- No te preocupes -agitó una mano en negación a sus preguntas-. Aún puedo levantarme y sentarme por mi propio pie -lo miró con un brillo en los ojos-. Eres muy amable. Entiendo perfectamente que tu amigo esté loco por ti.

Misha la miró pensando que la mujer se había vuelto loca, sobre todo cuando comenzó a contarle una historia sobre su difunto marido y no sé qué de su barbilla. Él la escuchó educadamente. Necesitaba levantarse, vestirse e ir a hacer pis. Entonces las siguientes palabras de la mujer hicieron que toda su atención se centrara en ella.

\- … por eso esta mañana, cuando vi a tu compañero acariciarte como lo estaba haciendo, me recordó a mi difunto George. 

Tuvo que habérsele quedado una expresión verdaderamente extraña en la cara porque la mujer le sonrió con calidez y dejó de hablar para observarle durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Misha parpadeó confundido. Levantó la cabeza y localizó a Jensen con la mirada. Tuvo que buscar entre la gente que ya se había levantado y parecía haber una gran actividad de un lado a otro. 

Lo vio a lo lejos charlando con el piloto. El hombre parecía contarle algo y Jensen asentía con la cabeza mientras respondía rápidamente. ¿Siempre estaba así de atractivo por las mañanas? Y sin afeitar. Y con toda la ropa arrugada por haber dormido con ella. 

No pudo evitar sonreír. A él no le pillaba de sorpresa lo que sentía por Jensen porque siempre había sido así, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, pero Jensen con su actitud había dejado más que claro cómo quería que fuera su amistad. Misha aún recordaba cómo había levantado unos muros enormes entre ellos. Nunca le cuestionó por qué lo había hecho, simplemente pensó que Jensen eran de esa clase de personas; de las que no se fían de nadie y antes de salir herido se protegía haciendo ese tipo de cosas. 

Ahora parecía haber bajado la guardia con él y ya no sólo eso, sino que parecía no ocultarlo. 

Misha estuvo a punto de levantarse de un salto, caminar hacia él y abrazarlo, porque por fin lo había dejado entrar en su vida y formar parte de ella, pero se contuvo porque Jensen no se lo había demostrado aún. Sí que era cierto que esos dos días que llevaban juntos habían compartido muchas cosas, pero bajo esas circunstancias tan excepcionales podía ser algo normal en él. Lo que él quería era que Jensen le dijera abiertamente lo que sentía, que siempre había sido así y que ahora era el momento para sacarlo fuera.

Volvió la cara hacia la mujer y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hoy hace un buen día, verdad?

La mujer miró por la ventana sólo para comprobar que el día seguía gris y no paraba de llover, pero claro, él no se estaba refiriendo a eso precisamente.

\- Dos tés y galletas para la dama y el caballero -Jensen había llegado a donde ellos con una bandeja pequeña en una mano, dos vasos y dos bolsitas de galletas-. Están fríos porque no tenemos nada para calentarlo, pero al menos es algo.

\- Se agradece de igual modo -la mujer aceptó el vaso y las galletas.

\- Gracias -Misha apenas murmuró las palabras, pensando como estaba en cómo sabía Jensen que él sólo tomaba té.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?

Misha asintió mientras bebía eso que decían llamar té. Cogió la bolsita de galletas y las dejó al lado de la mujer, dándole a entender que él no las quería. Cuando terminó de beber, se limpió el labio superior con los dedos índice y pulgar de la otra mano y lo miró.

\- Demasiado bien. Eres la almohada perfecta.

Esas palabras no tendrían que haberle puesto colorado, pero así había sido. Jensen no pudo evitar desviar la mirada y lamerse el labio inferior mientras recogía los vasos vacíos de ambos y se ponía en pie. Luego desapareció durante un buen rato. 

 

Misha avanzó entre la gente buscando a Jensen. Llevaba envuelta la manta sobre las toallas que aún no había atrevido a quitarse. Básicamente porque debajo no llevaba nada. Tenía que ponerse algo de ropa o no podría hacer nada durante todo el día. Tener esa pesada y áspera tela enrollada al cuerpo era demasiado molesto e incómodo. Ni siquiera podía sentarse bien. Cuando ya casi empezaba a creer que Jensen habría sido abducido, lo vio llegar de la planta baja. Traía los pantalones remangados para no mojarse e iba descalzo.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? -Misha lo miró mientras el otro se ponía bien la ropa.

\- No mucha. El agua parece tener la misma profundidad y desde donde estamos no se atisban caminos que lleven a ningún pueblo. Seguimos estando incomunicados.

Misha asintió aceptado las malas noticias. Si la cosa no mejoraba pronto, tendrían que organizarse para salir de allí y pedir ayuda. 

\- ¿Qué haces por ahí dando tumbos envuelto en una manta? -Jensen se incorporó y lo miró divertido. Misha era una mezcla entre Dalai Lama y Dios pagano del sexo.

\- Ayer te llevaste mi ropa para que se secara y no sé dónde la pusiste -le recordó-. Necesito vestirme porque algunas mujeres comienzan a mirarme mal -bromeó.

Jensen sonrió y con la cabeza le insinuó que lo siguiera. Al fondo de la gran habitación habían atado varias cuerdas que rodeaban las columnas haciendo un improvisado tendedero. Jensen agarró la ropa de Misha y comprobó si estaba seca.

\- Creo que todo está seco menos las botas -las dejó de nuevo a un lado para que terminaran de secarse-. A las mía les ha pasado igual.

Misha cogió su ropa y caminó directo al baño para poder cambiarse. No se esperaba que Jensen fuera detrás para darle conversación mientras lo hacía.

\- Tengo algo para ti.

Misha, que se estaba subiendo en esos instante los calzoncillos, dejó de hacerlo y miró la puerta cerrada como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Esa frase podía tener mil significados, y casualmente en todos los que había pensado había que colocarle más de un rombo en una esquina. Terminó de subirse la ropa interior y le contestó. ¿Se consideraba políticamente correcto mantener una conversación con un amigo mientras se estaba empalmado?

\- ¿Qué es?

\- En cuanto salgas lo sabrás -la voz de Jensen seguía siendo jovial y divertida-. Pero tendrás que darme algo si lo quieres.

Misha cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Intentaba por todos los medios quitarse de la cabeza la imagen que se le había formado de Jensen en cuanto abriera la puerta del baño. Por fortuna, aunque los pantalones, la camiseta y la camisa estaban secos, estaban fríos como podría estarlo Siberia en pleno invierno y esa sensación sobre su piel hizo que cualquier calor provocado por las preguntas de Jensen quedasen totalmente aplacadas y reducidas a cenizas.

Abrió la puerta cuando ya estuvo listo y lo miró fijamente.

\- Pues aquí no tengo nada para darte. Si esperas a que lleguemos a Vancouver...

Jensen no le dejó terminar la frase porque se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero y sacó un paquete de chicles, de menta, y los plantó justo delante de los ojos de Misha. Sabía que ese hombre se alimentaba básicamente de chicles, por eso sabía que iba a querer uno sí o sí.

\- Quiero -dijo mirando el paquete hipnotizado-. Dame.

\- Ermm, nop -Jensen no podía dejar de reír porque sabía que esa precisamente iba a ser la reacción de Misha.

\- Te doy lo que tú quieras.

\- Acabas de decirme hace dos segundos que no tienes nada para darme, y si no tienes nada, no puedo darte un chicle.

\- Construiré otro maldito hangar con mis propias manos y lo tendrás listo esta misma noche. Dame uno.

Jensen rió más abiertamente y agitó la cajita para que Misha oyera que estaba llena.

\- No me convence. No necesito un hangar vacío para nada -se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo- ¿Algo más para proponerme? Sólo acepto buenos trueques -Jensen abrió la caja, se llevó un chicle a la boca y lo masticó dejando los labios medio abiertos a propósito para que el olor a menta llegara a la nariz de Misha-. ¿Y bien?

Misha le miró los labios ensimismado. En teoría era por el chicle, pero tras verlos en movimiento, comenzó a dudar de si por lo que había comenzado a sudar era por el chicle en sí o por los labios de Jensen en movimiento. 

Sin responder a la última pregunta de Jensen, Misha se acercó más, y luego un poco más, hasta acabar prácticamente invadiendo su espacio personal. Estaba tan cerca que podía olerle el aliento a menta, contarle las pecas e incluso ver cada pigmento de los ojos de ese hombre que hacía que tuviera esos increíbles ojos verdes. 

Misha se lamió los labios y Jensen lo imitó inconscientemente. Sus cuerpos se estaban rozando y apenas era cuestión de milímetros que sus labios también se rozaran. Ambos se habían acercado demasiado y estaban a punto de salir ardiendo. 

Jensen avanzó un milímetro. Justo el milímetro que faltaba para poner sus labios sobre los de él, pero entonces, justo entonces, hizo el movimiento contrario y dio un paso hacia atrás. Misha parpadeó confundido, incluso él mismo parecía no saber muy bien qué acababa de hacer. Jensen le puso el paquete de chicles en la mano sin pedirle nada a cambio y rápidamente salió de allí sin mirar atrás. 

En otras circunstancias Misha se habría sentido victorioso por haberse salido con la suya, pero esta vez, ésta maldita vez, habría dado lo que fuera por sentir y por saber cómo eran los besos de Jensen.

 

 

Mantenerse ocupado cuando no había nada que hacer era complicado. El aburrimiento era peligroso, sobre todo en circunstancias como esas, donde no se sabía a ciencia cierta qué iba a pasar y los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Surgieron varios altercados. Nada importante, pero los ánimos estaban caldeados. En cierta forma se comprendía porque comenzaba a escasear la comida y los equipos de rescate aún no habían dado señales de vida. Ni siquiera el tiempo había comenzado a mejorar siquiera. Todo parecía estar en su contra y eso provocó que los nervios se disparasen y surgieran más de una disputa.

Con la ayuda de todos los ánimos se calmaron, pero el ambiente quedó enrarecido. Muchas personas no reaccionaban bien bajo presión, y muchos de ellos comenzaban ya a sentirse como ratas de laboratorio. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes de que se acabara la comida del todo? ¿O llegara el agua a la segunda planta? ¿Quién sería el primero en poner las cosas claras sobre la mesa? No, estar ahí encerrados sin poder hacer nada no ayudaba en absoluto.

Al caer la noche comenzó a haber buenas noticias; el piloto encontró una señal por radio tras llevarse todo el día intentando que ésta funcionase y al final lo consiguió. Pudo ponerse en contacto con la torre de control más cercana y darle las coordenadas de dónde se encontraban. La torre de control les aseguró que mandarían un equipo de rescate a la mañana siguiente. Ya había caído la noche y la tormenta todavía seguía estando por esa zona, haciendo peligrosa cualquier maniobra en el aire. Eso los alegró a todos, que enseguida lo celebraron abrazándose unos a otros, olvidando que apenas un rato antes habían estallado en gritos y discusiones. Pero eso ya era agua pasada que no movía ningún molino. Iban a rescatarles e iban a salir de allí. Ya nada importaba.

Jensen no sabía si compartir su alegría o no. Llegó a plantearse seriamente que el doctor le revisase la cabeza porque sin duda se estaba volviendo loco. Salir de allí era una prioridad básica y tenían que hacerlo para seguir con sus vidas, pero no sabía por qué, Jensen se habría quedado más tiempo allí con Misha.

Le había cogido el gusto a estar activo, a ser útil a los demás, a dormir abrazado a él. Y eso que sólo había sido una noche, pero sin duda era la que más sentimientos le había aportado a nivel personal. Cuidar de Misha, preocuparse por él, velar por su seguridad, se habían convertido en tareas que el mismo Jensen se había auto impuesto y que lo hacía encantado. Ese loco sentimiento de protección estaba ahí y parecía no querer irse. Al menos aún le quedaba una noche. Esperaría a que Misha se durmiera, así podría recorrerle el rostro con la mirada y con la yema de sus dedos. Esa última noche quería grabarla bien en su memoria, recordar su perfil, el color de su piel, su olor, el calor de su cuerpo, cómo se amoldaba perfectamente a él. Esa noche Jensen quería cerrar de una vez lo que había comenzado a sentir por Misha. Sí, sabía que después de que esa situación pasase, todo volvería a la normalidad, a tratarse como antes, a ser los de siempre. Por una parte lo quería, volver a un terreno seguro que conocía y en el que se sentía cómodo, pero por otra parte, sentir algo más por Misha había sido algo único y sincero. Algo que siempre recordaría.

 

 

 

La noche llegó y el ambiente jovial y esperanzador seguía sobre ellos. Muchos se reunieron en corros a cantar y celebrar que al día siguiente vendrían a rescatarles. Jensen no estaba de humor para celebrar nada. Por supuesto que quería salir de allí, pero abandonar ese hangar implicaba dejar atrás todo lo que había comenzado a sentir entre esas cuatro paredes.

Caminó durante un buen rato entre la gente y charló durante más de una hora con el piloto y con el doctor. Cuando llegó a su manta, Misha ya estaba tumbado de lado sobre ella. Su ropa había terminado de secarse y pudo dormir con ellas sin temor a coger una pulmonía. Sus botas aún estaban empapadas, por eso estaba descalzo y con las piernas ligeramente dobladas con los tobillos cruzados uno sobre el otro.

Jensen se tumbó intentando no despertarle. Estiró la manta para que se extendiera bien y los tapó a ambos. Imitando la misma postura de la noche anterior, arrimó a la espalda de Misha y se acopló tras él encajando perfectamente. Eso le provocó un gruñido de satisfacción. Saber que su cuerpo estaba de acuerdo con esa postura le dio miedo porque no era ni el momento ni el lugar para manifestar nada. Tras asegurarse de que todo estaba bajo control y no cometería ninguna locura, terminó de acomodarse y rodeó la cintura de Misha con su brazo. 

 

Misha sintió cómo la mano de Jensen estiraba completamente los dedos. Después, una palma grande y caliente se pegó a su estómago. Fue una sensación extraña, porque tuvo la impresión que, con ese simple gesto, Jensen pudo quitarle todo el dolor que él pudiera sentir por dentro. Fue como si su alma lo notase y lo sintió igual como si el cielo oscuro de pronto se hubiera llenado de miles de estrellas. Esa mano podía curar cualquier dolor que él tuviera. Si tan sólo Jensen le dejara que lo enseñase...

Posiblemente fuera un error, pero Misha movió su mano y la colocó sobre la de Jensen. Fue un movimiento simple y cuidadosamente estudiado. Le puso la palma sobre el dorso y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Jensen dejó de moverse. Sólo atinó a tragar la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. Había cerrado los ojos y el único gesto que se pudo apreciar que daba entender que estaba despierto era el movimiento constante de su nuez mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad.

\- Jensen... -la voz de Misha fue suave, intentando que no saliera de debajo de la manta.

Jensen se dio la vuelta y se puso boca arriba, dejando a Misha de lado mirando hacia el otro lado. La había cagado. No quería que Misha supiera que él era su debilidad más grande y tampoco quería hablar de ello. Simplemente... simplemente quería sentirlo sin tener que dar ningún tipo de explicaciones.

Misha se volvió. Se dio la vuelta y quedó tumbado de lado, con el cuerpo medio incorporado y la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

\- No hables sino quieres -Misha sabía perfectamente el por qué de la reacción de Jensen. Se hacían falta años para derribar un muro de los que le rodeaban y apenas dos segundos para volver a levantarlo, por eso no quiso insistir más-. Sólo quería agradecerte que hayas cuidado de mí estos días. Si tú no hubieras estado, estoy seguro de que todo habría sido muy distinto.

Jensen tenía la mirada fija en el techo. Se mordía nervioso el labio inferior mientras oía lo que Misha tenía que decirle. Era él el que tenía que darle las gracias por todo. Seguramente habría tenido un ataque de nervios incluso antes de que hubiera aterrizado el avión, pero ahí había estado la mano de Misha para mantenerle a salvo y recordarle que pasase lo que pasase, nunca estaría solo.

\- Dame tu mano -la voz ronca de Jensen le llenó los oídos y Misha no dudó ni un segundo en levantar el brazo y dejarlo de caer sobre su estómago. Jensen puso su mano sobre la de él y siguió mirando el techo-. Gracias a ti.

Misha notaba cómo los cálidos y fuertes dedos de Jensen recorrían los suyos, ambos tocándose y acariciándose con la yema de los dedos. No dijeron nada más, no hacía falta. Pasado un rato, Jensen bajó el brazo que tenía doblado bajo la cabeza y lo dejó de caer envolviendo los hombros de Misha. Éste supo sin lugar a dudas lo que Jensen quería, así que se incorporó, bajó el brazo y dejó de caer la cabeza sobre una parte del pecho mientras lo terminaba de rodear con el brazo. Era una postura íntima y personal que no tenían que compartir con nadie más. Sólo ellos dos sabrían que debajo de esa manta y durante toda la noche, ninguno de los dos pegó ojo porque haberse dormido aunque fuera un sólo segundo habría significado un segundo menos para disfrutar de las caricias mutuas que se estaban prodigando. De todas formas, el sueño estaba sobrevalorado.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

4.

 

El sonido de los helicópteros llegando era el mejor sonido del mundo, sobre todo cuando todas tus esperanzas de vida están puestas en ellos. 

Debido a las inundaciones del suelo, los helicópteros aterrizaron sobre la azotea del edificio y tras romper la puerta que comunicaba la azotea con el resto de las plantas, pudo al fin efectuarse el rescate. Varios médicos, militares y equipos especializados de rescate llegaron hasta el grupo para comprobar que habían tenido la suerte de estar todos bien. Tenían que hacerlo todo rápidamente porque el tiempo empeoraba por momentos y eso les obligaría a quedarse hasta que pasase la tormenta. 

El primero de los helicópteros tomó altura con parte de los pasajeros del avión accidentado, especialmente con mujeres y niños. También iba entre ellos la mujer que había dormido al lado de Jensen y Misha esas dos noches. La mujer los abrazó y les deseó buena suerte. Ellos le desearon lo mismo y la ayudaron a acomodarse bien justo antes de emprender el vuelo.

El segundo helicóptero salió casi a la vez y siguió el mismo recorrido que el otro. 

Cuando fueron a montarse en el último de los helicóptero que había llegado, descubrieron que no había sitio disponibles para todos los que quedaban aún en tierra. La tripulación, comprometida como estaba por el bienestar de sus pasajeros aunque esa ya no era responsabilidad suya, anunciaron que ellos se quedaban en tierra para esperar el siguiente helicóptero aún sabiendo que podía tardar varios días en llegar según evolucionara o no la tormenta. 

Aún quedándose los tripulantes en tierra, seguía sin haber sitios para todos, y justo cuando fue a subir Misha al helicóptero, el copiloto anunció que no había sitio para nadie más. Misha se dio la vuelta girándose sobre los talones volviéndose hacia Jensen.

\- Sube tú al helicóptero.

Jensen lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que los estaban esperando y no podían entretenerse mucho más.

\- Misha... sube al helicóptero.

Misha negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la suya. 

\- No voy a irme sin ti, Jensen.

Jensen no podía creer que le estuviera pasando eso a él. Cerró los ojos un segundo, agarró a Misha por los antebrazos y le obligó a que, cuando abriera los ojos, lo mirara.

\- Tienes que subir, por favor -le susurró apenas con un hilo de voz-. Tienes que dejar que haga esto por ti.

Misha lo entendía. Él también lo habría hecho, de hecho quería hacerlo, pero sabía que Jensen no iba a permitírselo. 

No quiso entretener al grupo más tiempo. Jamás se perdonaría si esa gente inocente tardaba más tiempo en salir de allí. Lentamente asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos sabiendo que iba a dejar allí a Jensen, y aún sabiendo que iba a estar bien, era una de las cosas más difíciles que iba a hacer en la vida.

\- Gracias -Jensen lo abrazó. Lo apretó entre sus brazos un par de segundos antes de soltarle y empujarle con cariño hacia el helicóptero-. Nos veremos en unos días.

Misha asintió intentando esbozar una sonrisa mientras montaba en el helicóptero.

\- Mas te vale.

 

Jensen se echó hacia atrás cuando las aspas comenzaron a dar vueltas cada vez más rápido. El sonido se hizo insoportable pero él no se marchó. Quería esperar y ver cómo Misha volaba sano y salvo de vuelta a casa. Cuando el helicóptero no fue más que un punto en el cielo gris, bajó de la azotea y divisó la gran sala, ahora prácticamente desierta excepto por la tripulación y un par de miembros del equipo de rescate que se habían quedado para esperar la llegada del siguiente helicóptero. Le ofrecieron un café bien caliente y le pusieron una manta sobre los hombros. Eso lo calentó por fuera, pero... ¿quién lo calentaría por dentro?

Pasar una noche allí sin Misha fue lo peor. Los incesantes truenos, el aguacero que parecía no querer dejar de caer sobre ellos, o el sonido que produjo el avión al volcarse debido a las aguas y al mal estado en que había quedado al aterrizar le impidieron dejar de sentir que necesitaba a Misha más de lo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a admitir. Le consolaba pensar que estaba bien, posiblemente ya en casa, rodeado de su familia y amigos. Podía haber sentido envidia de esa sensación, pero entonces se dio cuenta que le daba igual en qué parte del mundo estar y en qué circunstancias siempre y cuando Misha estuviera a su lado. Ese descubrimiento no le hizo sentirse mejor. A él no le gustaba depender de nadie, mostrar debilidad, ni siquiera mostraba sus sentimientos en público. Era una forma de auto protegerse. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

 

 

 

Dos días más tarde un helicóptero recogió al equipo quedaba en el hangar. El tiempo había dificultado la maniobra, pero todo salió bien. Jensen voló a casa donde todos le estaban esperando. La pérdida de su antiguo teléfono le hizo tener que comprarse otro nuevo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y responder miles de mensajes que tenía atrasados. Ninguno de esos mensajes era de Misha. 

Volver al trabajo le sentó bien, sobre todo porque estaba distraído y le evitaba pensar. Jared se encargaba de ello la mayor parte del tiempo cuando cada dos por tres tenían que parar para repetir alguna toma. Pero lo peor era cuando llegaba a su apartamento de Vancouver. Estar rodeado de todas las comodidades posible no le hizo sentirse mejor, entones se dio cuenta de cómo el ser humano intentaba aplacar la soledad con cosas materiales. Jensen se dio cuenta por sí mismo que jamás habría suficientes cosas en el mundo que pudiera sustituir a Misha Collins.

 

Esa noche había partido. Iba a quedar con Jared, pero el tiempo se había puesto muy malo y no había dejado de llover desde esa mañana. Además hacía mucho frío como para salir a ninguna parte. Jensen pensó acercarse a casa de su compañero y pasar la tarde del viernes con él, pero desechó la idea en el acto. El fin de semana se presentaba lluvioso y gélido, y lo único que le apetecía era quedarse en casa y contar las horas en que volvería a ver a Misha otra vez. 

No había tenido noticias suyas en todo ese tiempo. Sabía que estaba bien, pero no habían vuelto a hablar. Tampoco era algo tan extraño porque ellos eran amigos, compañeros de trabajo, pero no estaban todo el día juntos, ni se mandaban mensajes cada dos por tres. Además, era lógico que Misha estuviera exprimiendo al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba libre para estar con su familia. El lunes tenía que volver a Vancouver para grabar y era normal que estuviera ausente hasta entonces.

Jensen no hacía más que contar los días que quedaban para verle. No tenía muy claro qué quería decirle, o si iba a mencionarle algo concretamente. Quizás sólo le sonreiría. No lo sabía. Habían vivido una experiencia que los había unido de una manera única. Ahora no tenía claro si esa experiencia había nacido y muerto en ese hangar o por el contrario ese sentimiento iba a seguir con ellos. 

 

Pidió una pizza por teléfono y se tiró en el sofá a esperar a que empezara el partido. Encendió el portátil y navegó un rato para distraerse mientras se tomaba su segunda cerveza. Las fans aún seguían subiendo fotos de la última convención y hablando sobre ellos. Un mensaje entre cientos al azar le llamó la atención. Una chica, de nombre desconocido, había estado en el meet and greet con Misha y comentaba todo lo que se había hablado allí dentro. 

Jensen leyó lentamente, sonriendo ante las expresiones y los gifs que había a lo largo del post para adornarlo. Cuando llegó a las palabras de Misha tuvo que leerlo dos veces para asegurarse que no se lo había inventando. Su compañero de reparto y amigo había asegurado que Jensen y él eran canon, que no tenían una relación de amistad sino de amor y que había que estar ciego para no haberse dado cuenta antes.

¿En serio? Jensen leyó las palabras varias veces y sonrió. ¿Realmente era tan obvio? ¿Se habría dado cuenta Misha antes que él de algo que él sólo había descubierto en una situación tan extrema como fue ese accidente de avión? Y si nunca hubiera pasado por ella... ¿se habría quedado sin descubrir lo que sentía por Misha?

Joder, necesitaba verle, hablar con él. O quizás no; simplemente necesitaba estar a su lado, respirar el olor de su piel y sentirse así como en casa.

Maldita fuera su suerte pero se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes? ¿Y si ahora era tarde? ¿Y si ya estaba todo dicho? ¿Y si el momento especial para ello había pasado? Si pudiera volver atrás, se habría metido debajo de esa manta con Misha en el hangar abandonado y no solamente le habría abrazado y acariciado como un idiota enamorado. ¿En serio estaba pensando así? ¿En serio su necesidad por Misha había crecido tanto y se había hecho tan básica que ya apenas podía pensar en poco más?

Estuvo tentado a coger el teléfono y llamarle, pero finalmente se contuvo. Quedaban tres días para verle. En esas setenta y dos horas analizaría lo que sentía y luego hablaría cara a cara con Misha. No iba a rajarse esta vez, no iba a dejar pasar otros cuatros años jugando al gato y al ratón. Finalmente iba a hacer lo que su corazón llevaba meses gritándole; iba a dejarse querer.

 

El timbre de la puerta le anunció que la pizza ya estaba ahí. Con el botellín medio vació en la mano caminó para recoger el pedido justo a tiempo antes de que empezara el partido. Cuando tiró del pomo y levantó la vista para preguntarle al repartidor cuánto era, Jensen se topó con los azules ojos de Misha que lo miraban sonrientes y con un brillo especial. Podía haberse quedado allí toda la noche mirándole. 

Misha estaba especialmente atractivo con esa chaqueta que había conocido años mejores, y esa bufanda gris y azul enrollada al cuello haciendo juego con el gorro de lana. Lo tenía calado hasta taparle prácticamente los ojos y varias gotitas sobre las prendas le demostraban que fuera seguía lloviendo. No obstante y pese al mal tiempo, la sonrisa de Misha era cálida y acogedora, como los primeros días de sol en primavera.

\- Me he encontrado al repartidor ahí fuera, pero como has tardado un siglo en abrir la puerta, le he pagado yo -Misha estiró el brazo hacia el interior de la casa para evitar que el cartón se mojase más-. Me debes veinte pavos. Al menos compartirás la pizza conmigo, ¿no?

Jensen sonrió, se echó a un lado y le dejó pasar. Misha se sacudió los pies antes de entrar y dejó la pizza sobre la primera superficie plana que encontró mientras soltaba una mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro y se agachaba para quitarse las botas que las traía completamente empapadas. Jensen se preguntó si habrían llegado a secarse alguna vez. Mientras contemplaba cómo Misha se desprendía del abrigo y demás ropa que le molestaba, él le dio un trago a la botella y sonrió.

\- ¿Compartir mi pizza? Hmmmm, no sé -bromeó-. Quizás te deje lamer el cartón.

Misha se incorporó después de haber terminado de quitarse cosas y se irguió con la cara más sonrosada que antes, signo de haber estado luchando contra los cordones de las botas. Cogió la caja de la pizza y caminó hacia el salón mientras le respondía.

\- Genial -se sentó en el sofá y puso la caja sobre la mesita que había ante él-. Lamer se me da de lujo.

Jensen se paró en seco en la puerta del salón porque no se esperaba ese comentario. Bueno, algo parecido a eso sí que se esperaba, lo que no tenía previsto es que los pantalones, sus propios pantalones, reaccionasen de esa manera. En realidad no fueron los pantalones sino lo que había dentro. Se puso tan duro en cuestión de segundos que incluso tuvo que dejar de andar, posiblemente afectado por la falta de sangre en el resto de sus extremidades. Dios santo bendito, quería probar esa lengua, notar que realmente sabía lamer como decía y demostrarle que a él tampoco se le daba mal. Incluso por una milésima de segundo llegó a pensar en hablar con él, adelantar esa famosa charla que quería que tuvieran el lunes cuando se vieran en el plató, pero lo descartó enseguida. No estaba preparado. Lo había pillado en frío y aún no había analizado todos los puntos de lo que quería decirle. Así era Jensen, organizado hasta con sus propios pensamientos.

\- Ah, qué bien; he llegado a lo justo para ver el partido. Tuvimos retraso en el aeropuerto y pensé que no llegaba.

Jensen reaccionó. Fue a la cocina por un par de cervezas y le tendió una a Misha. Luego se sentó en el sillón orejero que había al lado del sofá. De momento no iba a sentarse a su lado, por si acaso. Alargó la mano, abrió la caja de la pizza y le ofreció la primera porción que cogió.

\- Gracias -Misha la aceptó. Le dio un trago a la cerveza y la dejó sobre la mesa mientras se llevaba el trozo a la boca-. Sigues echándole de todo a las pizza. Buena elección.

Jensen asintió, cogió una porción para él y se recostó mientras lo observaba.

\- No te esperábamos hasta el lunes -comentó tras el primer bocado.

\- He adelantado el vuelo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Misha podía haberle mirado mal porque fue una pregunta demasiado brusca, como si Jensen no quisiese que él se encontrara ahí, como si hubiera sido un error ir a verle, pero Misha no se lo tomó así. Simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras masticaba la pizza.

\- No sé. Me apetecía llegar antes.

A pesar de que no parecía molesto, Jensen se sintió en la obligación de explicar tan ruda pregunta.

\- No me malinterpretes -tosió para ganar unos segundos y pensar con claridad-. Siempre eres bien recibido, pero normalmente solemos exprimir el tiempo lejos de aquí todo lo que podemos para llegar en el último segundo. 

\- Ya -fue la lacónica respuesta de Misha. No dijo nada más, ni siquiera aparentó quedarse pensando. Simplemente se limitó a ver el partido y comer pizza.

Jensen no se enteró de ninguna jugada y tampoco de qué era la pizza y eso que la había encargado él. Misha llenaba todos los rincones de ese salón, incluso de la casa entera y ni siquiera tenía que estar presente para ello. Estar allí con él le hizo revivir un poco el accidente de avión y eso le puso de buen humor. Era curioso cómo un acontecimiento tan traumático podía causarle tal alegría, pero así era. Incluso olvidó la escueta respuesta de Misha y se acabó relajando él también para disfrutar del partido.

Cuando terminó ya era bastante tarde. Jensen se levantó y recogió las botellas vacías de cerveza y la caja para llevarlas a la cocina. Antes de salir del salón se volvió hacia Misha mientras éste se ponía de pie y se ajustaba la ropa que parecía tener vida propia y querer escapar de su cuerpo. Ese hombre era un completo desastre. Jensen cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba reprimir una mueca con los labios. Al abrir los ojos, lo vio en el mismo sitio sin haber avanzado nada.

\- Misha, te quedas a dormir, ¿no? -no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación-. Hace muy mal tiempo y es muy tarde como para que te vayas ahora a tu apartamento.

Misha levantó la cabeza para mirarle y asintió mientras no se daba por vencido con la ropa. Jensen también asintió.

\- Ya sabes que hay varios dormitorios donde poder alojarte. Elige el que más te guste.

\- Gracias -y era cierto. Jensen tenía un piso enorme con varios cuartos de invitados, terrazas con vistas increíbles de la ciudad y todo lujo de detalles.

\- No hay de qué -se sonrojó tontamente porque cualquiera le habría ofrecido su hospitalidad-. Yo voy a irme a la cama. 

\- Yo también -Misha caminó hacia donde había dejado su mochila y la cogió-. Que descanses.

\- Igualmente -Jensen desapareció en la cocina. Su primera intención fue dejarlo todo en orden, pero el deseo desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que, incluso teniéndole bajo su mismo techo, echaba de menos esa intimidad que había tenido con Misha días atrás. Apagó la luz de la cocina y se fue a su dormitorio.

 

Se lavó los dientes, se puso un pantalón de chandal viejo y una camiseta que tenía varios boquetitos en una manga. Destapó la cama y se tumbó en el lado de siempre. Tenía un libro en la mesilla de noche. Llevaba leyéndolo varias semanas, y le gustaba, pero nunca encontraba tiempo suficiente para terminarlo. Esa noche quizás fuera una buena noche para adelantar varias páginas. Le gustaba leer cuando llovía, le hacía meterse más en la historia. Le pasaba igual cuando se aprendía los guiones de la serie; cuánto más gris y hundido estuviera un día, mejor se le daba a él aprendérselo. No sabía explicar por qué. Quizás su mente estaba más predispuesta a dejarse engañar cuando los días eran oscuros y tristes. Lo cierto es que tras haber leído apenas dos páginas comenzó a entrarle sueño. Al principio luchó contra esa sensación, intentando ganar la batalla contra Morfeo, pero éste era más viejo y más sabio que él y sabía de sobra qué imágenes ofrecerle para tentarle y hacerle caer, ofertándole como si fueran reales los sueños que más anhelaba. Inevitablemente Jensen acabó durmiéndose.

Misha estuvo un buen rato en el cuarto de baño. Se lavó los dientes, se lavó la cara y se quedó un rato mirándose en el espejo con el grifo abierto y el agua chorreándole por el mentón. Necesitaba a Jensen. Lo necesitaba más de lo que había necesitado nada en la vida, pero sabía que Jensen jamás daría su brazo a torcer. Durante los días que habían estado aislados en el accidente, Jensen había ido dejándole ver cómo era él realmente. Cuando se percataba de que estaba enseñando demasiado, volvía a esconderse dentro de su caparazón, como si fuera una tortuga que se enfrenta por primera vez a un mundo desconocido. 

No quería hacer nada que pudiera poner en peligro su amistad, jamás lo haría. Por eso borró de su pensamiento cualquier rastro de ganas de ir a donde Jensen esa noche. Eran amigos, por mucho que él mismo supiera que sentían algo más, pero prefería tener un poco de Jensen a no tener nada en absoluto. 

Apagó la luz del baño y se metió en la cama. Estaba fría y parecía el doble de grande de lo que en realidad era. Sabía que tenía a Jensen a apenas veinte metros de distancia de él. ¿Por qué entonces lo sentía como si estuviera a años luz?

 

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido con la luz encendida. Miró el reloj digital de la mesilla de noche y comprobó que apenas había dormido un par de horas. 

Soltó el libro que le había dejado una marca en el brazo por haberlo tenido sujeto en la misma posición durante todo ese rato y se dio la vuelta. 

La cama estaba helada y aunque estaba puesta la calefacción, ese frío que lo envolvía no parecía venir del exterior, sino de él mismo. Era un gilipollas por seguir sintiéndose así. Tenía a la persona que más anhelada abrazar tan cerca y aún así él estaba comportándose como un mártir. ¿Por qué se negaba un poco de felicidad en la vida? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto expresar lo que sentía? Quizás fuera porque temía lo que los demás dijeran de él. Le daba miedo que la gente pensase lo que no era, que lo juzgara y lo rechazaran por ello, pero Misha jamás lo haría. Nunca lo había hecho, nunca le había cuestionado nada... nunca lo había rechazo; ni como amigo ni como persona. Misha jamás lo dejaría solo.

Echó la manta y la colcha hacia atrás y se levantó de la cama. La rugosa moqueta le hizo cosquillas en la planta de los pies, pero él siguió su camino. Avanzó por el pasillo medio a oscuras hasta dar con la puerta donde estaba Misha. Sin llamar, se coló dentro y cerró la puerta tras él. La oscuridad de la habitación lo envolvió todo, pero Jensen se conocía su casa de sobra, así que no le costó llegar hasta la cama y deslizarse por un lado.

Misha estaba dado la vuelta, encogido sobre un lado y tapado hasta el cuello. Jensen se deshizo de la camiseta y se recostó tras él. Se acopló a su espalda y se fundió junto a él dándole calor. Apenas tardó un minuto en quedarse dormido.

 

 

 

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente no sabía dónde es encontraba. La persiana estaba echada hasta abajo y la poco luz que se filtraba por las rendijas dejaba ver que el día seguía igual de gris. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a alguien. Terminó de abrir los ojos y se encontró con la amplia espalda de Jensen ante él. Lo tenía abrazado por la cintura y parecía estar completamente dormido. Misha frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo se había metido ese hombre en su cama? La verdad es que le dio igual porque el gesto estaba ahí, no era producto de su imaginación; Jensen había dado un paso y con ello le había demostrado que no quería estar solo. Él tampoco. Se necesitaban mutuamente y ya había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Notar que no llevaba camiseta era una provocación en sí. Misha abrió la mano y puso la palma sobre la espalda para notar su fuerza y su calor. 

Jensen se movió un poco pero no llegó a despertarse. Simplemente rodó levemente sobre la cama para acabar tumbado boca abajo, con la cabeza torcida sobre la almohada y los labios ligeramente abiertos mientras respiraba a través de ellos. 

Misha se deslizó entre las sábanas trepando literalmente sobre él. El cuerpo de Jensen bajo el suyo era el mejor de los colchones donde podría dormir alguna vez, salvo que ahora no quería descansar; quería despertar a la bestia y hacerle ver lo que sentía.

Trepó sobre su espalda y se dejó de caer completamente sobre él. Hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y comenzó a desplegar pequeños besos suaves y húmedos. Quería despertarle, sí, pero no aún; primero quería saborear su piel, olerle, sentirle debajo. Quería tenerle muy despacio.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

Jensen fue tomando conciencia poco a poco. No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que Misha estaba tumbado sobre su espalda y le acariciaba la nuca con los labios. Durante unos segundos se quedó así, completamente quieto, haciéndose el dormido para disfrutar de esa sensación de ser despertado con besos y caricias de este tipo. Además no sólo prodigadas por cualquiera, sino por Misha. Eso hacía que valiera mil veces más la pena.

Al final fue su propio cuerpo quien lo delató cuando se desperezó intentando atraer más el cuerpo de Misha al suyo. Éste se dio cuenta y se removió sobre él cuando soltó un gemido involuntario cerca de su oído. Jensen cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Genial; otro sonido como ese de los labios de Misha y no necesitaría ninguna otra clase de estímulos para acabar en un tiempo record.

\- Al fin te despiertas -Misha le daba pequeños besos por la nuca e iba bajando hasta el centro de la espalda y los omoplatos-. Pensé que iba a tener que empezar sin ti.

\- Ya has empezado sin mí -lo corrigió alzando el trasero para confirmar la erección que notaba clavándose en su retaguardia-. ¿Siempre actúas así? ¿Ves a alguien en tu cama y atacas sin preguntar primero?

Misha esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a llevar los labios al cuello de Jensen hasta llegar a su oreja, donde le lamió el lóbulo antes de responder.

\- Soy muy posesivo -se defendió-, y todo lo que veo en mi cama, me lo quedo.

Tenía lógica, pero la lógica se podía ir directamente por la ventana porque Jensen necesitaba que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. No quería pensar más, ni quería perder el tiempo hablando. Lo necesitaba. Ahora.

\- Misha... -jadeó agónico. Fue un sonido grave y seco y sonó como si estuviera sintiendo un gran dolor. Como si fuera un pajarito que se hubiera roto un ala al caer de un árbol. Jensen se sentía así; solo y necesitado, y sólo Misha podía ayudarle.

\- Lo sé, lo sé -lo tranquilizó. Se bajó de su espalda y rodó levemente por la cama intentando alcanzar con un brazo la mochila que había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto Jensen volvió la cabeza para mirar qué hacía. No quería sentirse solo ni quería separar su cuerpo del suyo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Cuando volvió a él, Misha traía en la mano un pequeño bote que sujetó sin abrirlo mientras que con la otra mano le bajaba los pantalones. Éste elevó el cuerpo para que la prenda se deslizara bien hasta sus muslos. Que no llevara calzoncillos facilitó la tarea.

La luz era demasiado tenue, pero Misha podía ver ese trasero con claridad. Lo acarició con la palma de la mano bien abierta intentando abarcar lo máximo posible. La piel de Jensen era suave y los músculos se contraían bajo su roce. Entonces abrió el bote y hundió los dedos apresando una buena cantidad de crema. Jensen le facilitó la tarea separando todo lo que pudo las piernas para que el otro tuviera mejor acceso. Misha se lo agradeció mentalmente y procedió a untarle toda la crema que tenía en la mano por toda esa sensible zona. Era una visión única que le quitaba la respiración. Jensen era genéticamente perfecto, mirase por donde lo mirase. Ese hombre no tenía ni una zona fea en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo diablos era posible?

Bajó más de la cuenta la mano y le acarició los testículos que reaccionaron encogiéndose un poco por el calor de la crema y la fricción de la mano. Luego volvió a su entrada. La rodeó, la acarició sin intentar entrar y la lubricó bien. Acto seguido deslizó un dedo.

No era la primera vez que Jensen sentía un dedo en esa zona tan íntima, pero solían ser los suyos propios. Que fuera Misha esa noche el que lo estuviera profanando de esa manera aumentaba el placer por mil.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Jensen gimió como respuesta elevando más las caderas para instarle a que siguiera un poco más y Misha así lo hizo; extrajo el dedo y lo volvió a deslizar varias veces seguidas hasta que pudo hacerlo con demasiada facilidad. Entonces añadió otro dedo. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas para Jensen. Jadeaba por la boca intentando ajustarse a las demandas de Misha. Finalmente se sintió libre y vacío cuando Misha sacó los dos dedos de su entrada y se incorporó sobre sus caderas. Con la mano le instó a que estirara las piernas, así él pudo colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Le separó las nalgas con una mano y con la otra se guió hacia su entrada.

La sensación de sentirse apresado por esa calidez le embriagó todos los sentidos. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras saboreaba esa sensación. No había intentando avanzar más. Le estaba dando tiempo a Jensen a que se acostumbrara a su presencia, y también se estaba dando tiempo a sí mismo para no correrse en cuanto comenzara a moverse. Eso no podía prometérselo ni a sí mismo, pero lo intentó, por eso las primeras incursiones fueron lentas, muy lentas, sintiendo cada movimiento de los músculos de Jensen. Era un deleite estar ahí, sentir eso que sentía, por eso Misha se lo tomó con calma. No tenía prisa. Quería hacérselo despacio, sin prisas, como si todo el mundo pudiera esperarles.

Jensen hundió la cabeza en la almohada mientras apretaba los dientes. Su gesto podía confundirse con una mueca de dolor, pero no lo era; era una reacción primitiva de contención porque su cuerpo le gritaba y le rogaba que elevara el trasero y terminara de empalarse él mismo. Quería sentirle completamente hasta que no cupiera más. Misha no le decepcionó y fue colándose en su cuerpo y en su mente como una droga. Notaba su olor y su presencia recorrerle las venas, y todo lentamente, como si el tiempo realmente hubiera dejado de existir y sólo quedaran ellos dos.

\- Dame -Jensen ahogó un jadeo entre los pliegues de la almohada, totalmente extasiado por el momento-. Más.

Misha lo oyó. Durante un segundo se detuvo únicamente para ajustarse mejor. Lo agarró de las caderas y terminó de adentrarse en él. Ambos gimieron a la vez y comenzaron a moverse a la par en una coreografía que parecía ensayada previamente. Nunca habían estado tan juntos, nunca habían compartido nada tan íntimo, y sin embargo parecía que llevaban toda la vida haciéndolo.

En la habitación sólo quedaron los gemidos y jadeos unidos al sonido que provocaba un cuerpo contra el otro. Era obsceno, liberador, salvaje... Era fantástico.

Cuando pensó que jamás había sentido nada tan fuerte como eso, Jensen se vio arrastrado a elevar las caderas sin separar las piernas. Apoyado sobre los codos y las rodillas, su cuerpo quedó levantado con el trasero más expuesto aún si cabía.

Misha no dejó de moverse dentro de él. Jensen jamás había sentido nada así... jamás hasta ese preciso momento en que Misha cambió el ángulo de penetración hasta chocar por entero con su próstata. Los primeros dos movimientos fueron molestos y no pudo evitar dar un respingo alertado por la sensación. El tercer roce ya fue otra historia y lo pilló totalmente desprevenido, de hecho, su cuerpo reaccionó por él mismo sin haber mandado que lo hiciera. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna de arriba a abajo varias veces. Entonces lo sintió; fue como una descarga. Nunca en su vida había estado tan duro ni tan cachondo como se encontraba ahora. Con cada embestida, Misha rozaba y apretaba la próstata, dándole masajes con cada movimiento. Jensen jadeaba con cada uno de ellos. Sabía que se corría con cada uno de esos empujes, al menos esa era la sensación que tenía. Su pene reaccionaba con cada roce y notaba cómo su glande se humedecía y goteaba de placer cada vez que Misha se apretaba contra él. Era una delicia y era una tortura. Era como rozar el cielo con las manos pero sin poder alcanzarlo.

De pronto Misha aumentó el ritmo haciendo que Jensen jadease más alto mientras murmuraba cosas que parecían no tener sentido.

Aprovechando que seguía en la misma posición que antes, Misha se dejó de caer sobre su espalda arqueada y lo rodeó con un brazo. En cuanto Jensen sintió la mano sobre su erección, no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido de aprobación mientras inevitablemente se corría entre sus dedos. Estaba tan necesitado que su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más y acabó él solo con su sufrimiento por mucho que estuviera intentando posponerlo por más tiempo.

Apenas dos segundos más tarde Misha lo siguió. Involuntariamente le arañó la espalda con los dientes mientras comenzaba a correrse sin control. Jensen le exigía mucho y él iba a darle todo lo que pudiera y un poco más. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento e iba a aprovecharlo.

Acabó varios segundos después, justo cuando Jensen se desplomaba sobre la cama y Misha caía sobre su cuerpo aún inmerso en él. Tardaron en recuperar la respiración, incluso Jensen llegó a pensar que jamás volvería a respirar igual.

Despacio, Misha acabó saliendo de su cuerpo para tumbarse a su lado. Parecía más calmado y con una sonrisilla en el rostro. Jensen se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Él tampoco podía evitar esa cara de idiota que debía de tener en ese momento. Ni siquiera sentir la humedad de la cama sobre la piel le empañó el humor.

\- Creo que hemos despertado a medio Canadá -Jensen se sonrojó siendo consciente de se habían dejado llevar y no les había importado quiénes podían oírles.

\- No te preocupes -lo tranquilizó-; nos habrán confundido con dos osos negros apareándose.

Jensen no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Misha siempre le hacía reír y le dejaba esa sensación de bienestar en el cuerpo que pocas veces conseguían otras personas. Y nada tenía que ver con el sexo; era su simple presencia la que lo hacía estar de buen humor. Lo de ese día ya era un extra que sin duda Jensen guardaría para siempre en su memoria.

Misha lo vio reír y sonrió él también. Estaba sudoroso, despeinado y aún jadeaba. Jamás había visto a Jensen tan atractivo como en ese momento. Supo que jamás podría olvidar ese momento.

\- Creo que debería irme -anunció sin moverse de la cama-. Mi piso lleva varias semanas cerrado y tengo que aprenderme mi parte del guión para el lunes. Aún ni me lo he mirado -confesó.

\- No te vayas.

Esas palabras los pilló a ambos desprevenidos; Misha porque no se esperaba que Jensen fuera a pedirle algo así, que fuera tan abierto con sus sentimientos, y el mismo Jensen porque no se creía capaz de hacerlo posible. Normalmente le costaba expresarse libremente cuando no estaba seguro de algo, o cuando sentía pudor o vergüenza, como podía ser ese momento, pero no lo fue. Estar con Misha era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y claro que le daba apuro pedirle que se quedara porque no sabía qué le iba a responder, pero tenía que intentarlo. Lo necesitaba ahí con él y haría todo lo que fuera para retenerle.

\- Puedes ensayar aquí -respondió-. Yo también tengo ese guión. Trabajamos en el mismo sitio, ¿recuerdas?

Ambos sonrieron por la estupidez de la pregunta.

\- Lo recuerdo -la voz de Misha se había enronquecido más aún si eso era posible.

\- Y tu piso puede esperar. No le va a pasar nada por estar cerrado un día más. Además; hace mucho frío fuera y no queremos que te pongas enfermo ahora que tienes que rodar varios capítulos seguidos, ¿no?

\- Pensaba ponerme ropa al salir, pero ya me has puesto en duda -Misha parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. Lo cierto era que no necesitaba tantas explicaciones para quedarse porque con ese simple “no te vayas” a él ya le había bastado, pero le gustaba oír las excusas de Jensen para retenerle un poco más en su cama. Finalmente tuvo piedad, se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas hasta llegar a él y lo abrazó-. No hace falta que me cuentes historias, Jensen -susurró contra sus labios-. Sólo tienes que pedirme que me quede y yo me quedaré.

\- No pensaba que fueras tan fácil de convencer -Jensen habló sobre sus labios pero sin llegar a ellos, casi casi perdido de nuevo en el olor de su piel.

\- Y no lo soy -Misha tenía los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba-, pero tú ejerces un extraño efecto en mí -intentó acercarse más a sus labios pero no lo hizo, se quedó a escasos milímetros y no llegó a besarle-. Lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz.

Jensen se quedó congelado mirándole porque nadie jamás le había dicho eso en la vida. Sintió cómo su vida se detenía mientras el mundo seguía en marcha a su alrededor. Sintió mareo y vértigo, pero supo, _supo_ , que no tenía nada que temer si Misha continuaba a su lado. Éste debió de leerle el pensamiento o al menos haber notado cómo su cuerpo se había puesto en tensión segundos atrás porque se arrimó más a él para darle calor. Hundió los labios sobre su cuello y lo besó. No quería besarle en los labios y no sabía por qué. Jensen tampoco lo supo, pero tenían el resto del cuerpo para recorrerse mutuamente si así lo querían.

Misha le dio placer durante horas. Desapareció debajo de las sábanas y se ancló entre las piernas de Jensen para lamerle de principio a fin como había soñado tantas veces atrás. No tuvo piedad de él y que lo llevara al borde del abismo mil veces no le bastó para seguir y seguir y seguir una y otra vez. Jensen no recordaba cuántas veces se había corrido con el nombre de ese hombre en sus labios. Cuando Misha dio por terminada la sesión, Jensen sólo pudo abrazarse a él y caer rendido bajo su cuerpo. El guión podía esperar más tiempo.

 

 

 

Jensen observó el decorado un rato. Tenían cinco minutos entre cambio y cambio para repasar el guión, retocar el maquillaje y cambiar de vestuario en el caso de que fuera necesario. Jensen no necesitaba nada de eso. Llevaba allí desde primera hora de la mañana. Misha tenía que llegar sobre el medio día. Ya apenas quedaba una hora. Habían estado todo el fin de semana en la cama metidos. Los dos días. Apenas habían salido para comer algo y ducharse, pero siempre volvían a la misma cama, y allí se les pasaba el tiempo volando. Habían ensayado algo, sí, pero nada que fuera a entrar en el guión realmente. Cuando el domingo por la tarde llegó, Misha anunció que tenía que irse y Jensen asintió sabiendo que tenía que ser así. En cuanto se quedó solo en la casa descubrió que Misha llenaba mucho más espacio del que hubiera creído posible. Sin poderlo remediar se sintió solo. Él, que siempre estaba rodeado de gente, de familia y de amigos, se sintió irremediablemente solo. Esa sensación era absurda porque vería a Misha al día siguiente, pero durante toda la noche no pudo apartarlo de la cabeza. Por eso ese lunes se sentía extraño. Pensó que le costaría más meterse en el papel de Dean, interiorizar y canalizar sus sentimientos y ser él, pero no; Dean apareció incluso antes que otras veces. Era curioso, pero precisamente esa mañana era cuando más le comprendía. ¿Tendría algo que ver con los nuevos sentimientos que había comenzado a sentir?

Las bromas de Jared lo ayudaron a distraerse un poco y a que la mañana pasase más rápido. Cuando llegó finalmente a la escena que tenía que hacer, notó que las rodillas habían comenzado a moverse solas. Quizás fuera el frío, o que necesitaba ir al baño, pero no. Estaba nervioso.

Misha tendría que estar al llegar. Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para la siguiente escena, vio a una de las chicas de vestuario llevar la gabardina de Castiel hacia la sala de peluquería. Misha ya estaba allí. ¡Dios, quedaba tan poco!

Tiró el guión por ahí porque no le hacía falta realmente y respiró furiosamente por la nariz para luego expulsarlo por la boca. Intentaba tranquilizarse. Era absurdo estar nervioso. Había visto a Misha el día anterior, de hecho se habían visto con mucha menos ropa y en posturas mucho más delicadas y no había estado nervioso en ningún momento. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Jared llegó hasta él, le dio una palmada en el hombro y siguió recto hasta colocarse junto a la silla del director para esperar la siguiente escena donde él hacía acto de presencia.

Los cámaras medían la distancia y colocaban las señales en el suelo. Los focos ya estaban preparados y el micrófono encendido. Jensen tomó posición delante del lavabo. Tenían que rodar la escena en que Dean veía a Castiel por primera vez sin que fuera un sueño o una alucinación. Esa iba a ser la primera vez que se vieran fueran del purgatorio y Jensen, no sabía explicar por qué, estaba nervioso.

Cerró los ojos, respiró varias veces, canalizó con Dean y abrió los ojos. Entonces vio a Misha. Este lo estaba mirando mientras se acercaba a él con una expresión extraña en la cara. Ese ya no era Misha, era Castiel y él ya no era Jensen, era Dean. Entonces lo sentimientos se multiplicaron por mil y lo que sentía Jensen, esa nueva sensación descubierta, se dio cuenta que en Dean era un millón de veces más grande.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, comprendió que Dean y Cas fueran canon, comprendió las palabras de Misha y entendió al fin todas las cosas que el ángel había hecho por él sin razón aparente. Sí que había una razón, y muy poderosa además; lo amaba.

\- Atención, preparados -la voz del director los alertó a todos-. Cámaras en su sitio... ¡y acción!

 

Dean se inclinó sobre el lavabo para echarse agua en la cara. Estaba cansado y algo perdido. Las constantes peleas con Sam lo agotaban y las alucinaciones estaban empezando a pasarle factura. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía bien, aunque realmente no recordaba lo que era dormir más de tres horas seguidas en una misma noche, pero él ya sabía acostumbrado a eso. Lo que había comenzado a hacer mella en él era las alucinaciones sobre Castiel. Lo veía donde menos lo esperaba. Creía ver su imagen reflejado en todas partes. Al principio pensó que era verdad y se volvía para buscarle, pero pronto descubría que su mente había vuelto a jugarle una mala pasada. No sabía que lo echase tanto de menos, que lo necesitase tanto. Las palabras que le dijo en el purgatorio seguían rebotando en su cabeza; Castiel se había alejado por él por salvarle la vida. Había preferido luchar solo aún sabiendo que así tenía menos posibilidades, que quedarse a su lado y ponerle en peligro.

El ángel había cometido errores en su vida. Él también. Y Sam. De pronto una extraña mueca le cambió el rictus de la cara al pensar que, quizás, no había sabido llevar las cosas como debía de haberlo hecho.

Cuando dejó que le agua le cayera sobre las mejillas y la barbilla, Dean se incorporó y se miró al espejo que tenía delante. Entonces lo vio. Al principio pensó que era otra alucinación, pero entonces lo oyó alto y claro.

\- Hola, Dean.

Dean se volvió, mitad sorprendido mitad asustado de que esa fuera otra ilusión de su cerebro.

No, no lo era. Era Castiel. Era él. Llevaba la misma ropa llena de mugre, y la barba le había crecido demasiado, pero era su ángel y estaba frente a él.

Jensen sabía que debía de decir su frase. Se sabía el guión, lo había repasado durante toda la mañana, pero Dean no respondía. Se quedó mirándole fijamente hasta que separó los labios.

\- Cas -murmuró apenas audible por el micrófono que llevaba oculto entre la ropa.

Misha sí le oyó. Sabía que Jensen se estaba saliendo del guión y estaba permitiendo que Dean tomara vida por sí mismo, que hiciera lo que realmente sentía que debía hacer.

Entonces ya no hubo marcha atrás; Dean avanzó los tres pasos que los separaban y lo abrazó. Castiel esbozó una sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo. Se había quedado con ganas de dárselo cuando lo encontró en el purgatorio, ahora no iba a reprimirse más. Se habían vuelto a encontrar y eso era lo que importaba.

Dean se separó de él apenas lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. Pudo leer lo mal que lo había pasado en el infierno, lo mucho que había luchado, que había corrido, que había escapado ganando así entre ataque y ataque varios minutos más de vida. Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y posó su frente sobre la de él mientras cerraba los ojos y hablaba.

\- He rezado por ti todas las noches, Cas, llamándote, rogando porque estuvieras con vida.

Castiel asintió levemente sin separar la frente de él. Esa conversación ya la habían tenido en el purgatorio, pero ahora el ángel le iba a responder la verdad.

\- Lo sé, Dean. Siempre te oigo, pero no he podido venir antes -murmuró-. He luchado contra cosas que pensé que ya no existían, contra monstruos que jamás debieron de ser creados, contra ángeles a los que yo mismo maté. He luchado contra mí mismo, Dean -jadeó-, pero ya estoy aquí, y no pienso volver a dejarte solo nunca más.

Dean esbozó una mueca con la cara. Lo agarró más fuerte por las mandíbulas como si temiera que fuera a escapársele y lo acercó a sus labios. El ángel no sabía besar. Abrió los labios torpemente y se dejó llevar por Dean. En cuestión de segundos se amoldó a él y ambos gimieron por el beso. A Dean no le importó que Castiel moviera los labios con torpeza o que tardara más tiempo en ajustarse a él y devolverle lo que sus labios le estaban suplicando; era su ángel y estaba allí, había vuelto con él. Eso era lo único que importaba de ahí en adelante.

 

FIN

 

 

Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás para comprobar que estaban solos. Había oído la voz de Jared a lo lejos pero no sabía lo que había dicho. Seguía agarrando a Misha fuertemente, como si temiera que fuera a huir si lo soltaba. Entonces se volvió hacia él.

\- ¿En serio besas tan mal, Misha -parpadeó dándose cuenta en ese instante de los torpes besos que le había dado-. ¿En serio?

Misha se defendió.

\- Castiel no sabe besar, ¿vale? Estaba dentro del personaje. Además -comenzó a defenderse-, esta barba postiza que me han puesto impide que pueda mover bien la boca. Cuando me la quiten te vas a enterar.

Los ojos de Jensen brillaron. Empujó suavemente a Misha sobre la pared y lo apresó con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Eso es una promesa?

Misha no se dejó intimidar y volvió a acercar los labios a los suyos para dejarle pequeños besos sobre la comisura de la boca.

\- Ya has visto lo que soy capa de hacer con la lengua -ronroneó y Jensen prácticamente se derritió a sus pies.

Sí, recordaba lo que ese hombre podía hacer con esa maravillosa lengua que tenía y justo en ese momento quería volver a sentirla sobre él.

\- Vamos -se alejó gruñendo y tiró de su gabardina para asegurarse de que iba tras él.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A buscar al resto. Esto no es serio -se quejó-. Estamos grabando y se quitan del medio.

\- Veo que tienes ganas de seguir trabajando -lo elogió-. Qué aplicado.

Jensen se volvió haciendo que Misha chocara contra él.

\- Quiero terminar esta maldita escena, hacerla bien, acabar por hoy, hacer que te quiten esa maldita barba y follarte mil veces -zanjó-. Eso es lo que quiero.

Los ojos de Misha brillaron divertidos.

\- Pensé que querías que te demostrara lo que mi lengua puede hacer.

Jensen se arrimó mucho mucho, tanto que Misha vio esos enormes ojos verdes mirándole fijamente.

\- Y lo harás, pero antes te voy a enseñar de lo que es capaz la mía.

 

 

FIN


End file.
